Tenrai-Tsumi
by iWandering-Shapeshifter
Summary: somehow or another, he was there to watch her back. growing up together, she went wherever he went, always looking up to him. he was someone she could confide in and someone who didn't turn his back on her... he was her brother in many ways. and it was only instinct to help him achieve his dream no matter what.. even if she fell for someone else, and fell hard. R&R please!
1. I

_**disclaimer**! I don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>I<em>**

* * *

><p>::::::::fb::::::::<p>

"_Your dream is to become a samurai, huh?" The girl wondered from staring up at the clear blue sky._

_The boy nodded, throwing a glance at her. "You don't like it, do you?"_

_"No, I do." She raised a hand to the sky as if to snatch a thin cloud passing by, fingers outstretched. "I just think ya shouldn't go it alone. Friends stick together, don't they?" She mused._

_The surprise that had appeared on his face faded slowly to be replaced with an understanding light. "So you'll come with me." He didn't ask._

_Her fingers enclosed into a fist, nails lightly carving crescents into her soft palm. "Need you ask?" She smiled._

:::::::bf::::::::

"Geez, I can swear this is what feeding horses must feel like…" The woman grumbled, keeping her grip steady on the bag of vegetables in her right hand, looking up at the sky to see the sun slowly dying and painting the oncoming twilight with heavy shades of orange and pink and scarlet.

She exhaled in relief once setting foot on the mansion grounds, walking into the inner recesses with a slight bounce in her step; the sooner she got rid of the damn groceries, the better…

"I see no reason ta be polite to ya." A familiar voice halted her steps short of stepping onto the porch.

"S-Sorry?" A stranger voice stammered, sounding surprised and confused at the same time.

Knowing the original voice too well by this point, she silently exhaled, a vein twitching on her brow, and she turned in the direction of the well.

Well she _did_ need help carrying the groceries in…

"What; if ya got a problem with that, well then…"  
><strong><em><br>THWACK_**.

"Didn't your sister teach you not to harass guests? Geez." She shook her left hand aimlessly and then placed it on her hip, scowling at him.

Rubbing his head gingerly, preferably the bump her reputed iron fist had dealt him, he grimaced. "O-oi, what was that for? That hurt!" He declared, looking up at her with stung green eyes.

The woman huffed, a dry scowl on her pretty face. "It's what you deserve, being an asshat to someone ya barely know!" She reasoned exasperatedly.

"I wasn't being an asshat; cripes, I was just teasin' the kid is all. Lighten up, Kawa-chan." The brunette samurai defended, a hurt pout on his handsome face.

The boy he'd been '_teasing'_ blinked a couple of times before looking at the woman properly, from her black hair that was drawn into a loose ponytail to her light olive skin and then to her hourglass frame she hid under a white sleeveless _yukata_ and navy _hakama_. He noticed the two swords at her right hip, distinctly seeing blue under the black leather of the hilt, the silver pommels… _A __**female**__ warrior?_

"…Teasing, right. And I'm actually an _oni_ princess… That was so funny I forgot to laugh, Souji." She was saying, a knowing look on her face that she shot the brunette with, one brow raised.

"Um, sorry but do you live here too?" The boy asked, speaking before the brunette could fire back a snarky remark to the woman, making them both blink and look at him.

The woman lifted both brows at instantly catching sight of the boy's berserker blue hair drawn into a high ponytail and then his orange eyes. A smile began tugging at the corners of her full lips as she noticed he only looked to be a year or two younger than her. "Yeah. Sorry that this jerk was screwin' with you; he doesn't play well with other children. You're the kid Serizawa picked up the other day, then, it's good to see you're up and moving so soon." She nodded, an apologetic look crossing her face.

The boy blinked a third time and then instinctively rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly. "It's okay, I didn't expect anyone visited the well a lot…" He said, feeling a sweatdrop form on his brow when noticing the aforementioned '_jerk'_ scowling sorely at the woman with catty green eyes.

"Oi…" He began.

"I see your venture to the market was successful, Yasakawa-kun." All three looked to see a bespectacled brunette coming forward, his familiar friendly smile on his face.

Said woman shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "It wasn't much trouble, San'nan-san, really. I was gonna head to the kitchen when I heard this one…" She gestured to the brunette still seated on the lip of the well, "not making nice with this kid." She explained.

"That explains things, then; Okita-kun you should thank Yasakawa-kun for stepping in, knowing that Hijikata-kun would yell up a storm if you had gotten too rowdy." He said to the brunette.

He pouted sorely before exhaling and standing up. "'Rowdy'? Well that ain't nice, San'nan-san. I already told Kawa-chan that we were just playin' around; and anyway, he started it." He remarked.

"And knowing you, _you_ were the one who instigated him." He countered knowingly, ignoring the returned pout aimed at him and the quieted snicker from the woman, looking at the bluenette. "I believe you're the one Serizawa-san rescued, aren't you? Have you recovered from your injuries?" He asked.

"Yeah, but um, where is that Serizawa guy now?" He nodded, looking at him.

"Serizawa-san is currently out, but he'll be back tonight."

"He's out, huh…"

"What do you need with Serizawa-san?"

"I was told to thank him for saving me before I go."

"Hang on, aren't you gonna thank Kondou-san?" The lankier brunette piped up, earning both men's attention.

"'Kondou-san'?" The bluenette repeated in slight confusion.

"He's the highest-ranking member of the Roshigumi." The only woman present answered calmly. She looked at the brunette nearest her and handed him the bag of vegetables. "You, come on; I need help putting these in the kitchen before they go bad." She looked at the two and smiled lightly, "See ya later; nice meeting you, um…" She faltered when realizing she didn't get the bluenette's name.

"Eh? Oh right! I'm Ibuki, Ibuki Ryunosuke." The boy answered, looking at her sheepishly.

"Nice meeting you then, Ibuki-kun." She smiled again before turning in the direction of the kitchen, the brunette with the bag of verge in his hands following at her heels.

"Ne, Kawa-chan, why do ya have to be so forceful?" He wondered blandly of her as they reached their destination, putting the bag down on the counter and then looking at her as she unloaded the bag strapped to her shoulders onto the nearby small table.

She stretched her arms up to get rid of the tired feeling in her muscles, groaning slightly. "Startin' to feel like an old lady with carrying that stuff… Someone's gotta be forceful with you if not Kondou-san or Toshi." She answered as she rolled her neck from one side to the other, leaning against the counter.

"Y'know, considerin' you're the only woman in the Roshigumi, you're pretty mean…" Okita Souji pouted at her, brow slightly twitching.

Hijikata Yasakawa snickered, punching his left arm playfully. "Don't you know girls can hit just as hard as boys?" She sang, smirking.

::::::::lDl::::::::

Given it was her job to help cook for the men, Kawa had lingered in the kitchen and once dinner was ready she served the food, knowing by this point the men in question were starving.

"Kawa-chan, I hope the food tastes as good as it smells!" Nagakura Shinpachi, a muscular short-haired brunette with blue eyes, declared as the men seated themselves in the dining room.

Harada Sanosuke, an equally-muscular brunette with gold eyes, chuckled and ribbed his friend. "Knowing the princess, it should taste as good as always." He chimed.

"I have _yet_ to hear you lot complain about it, Sano." Kawa laughed slightly as she gave him his serving of rice, giving an equally-sized amount of rice to Shinpachi.

"Kawa-chan why didja give Shinpatsu a bigger piece of fish? _He's_ not the one who needs to grow." Todou Heisuke, the third member of the comedy trio ('_baka trio_' in her book), the youngest brunette with teal eyes, piped up as she dealt a serving of rice to his tray.

Kawa rolled her eyes and ruffled his messy bangs. "Because he's older than you, dummy. Between him and Sano I don't know who's the bigger geezer…" She joked, winking at him and shuffling to serve Souji and Inoue-san who'd sat across from the trio.

Souji poked her forehead when she finished giving him a serving and then doing the same for herself, smirking at the pout on her face. "Am I off the hook from earlier?" He asked sweetly.

"Keep poking me and you'll get a harder punch," Kawa huffed, stuffing a clump of rice into her mouth. At noting the sulky expression forming on his handsome face, she swallowed and nudged his arm, smiling softly when his green met her gray eyes. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long." She reminded.

His face brightened and he smiled back, humming. "Ya make one hell of a cook, princess." He chuckled when seeing her cheeks heat a tinge of pink that made her look cute.

"_You bastard, what'd you say!?_"

All heads shot up at hearing the boisterous insult from what sounded like the back-entrance to the manor.

Shinpachi's brow furrowed into a frown at recognizing the voice. "That sounded like Serizawa-san…"

"_Hijikata-kun, how dare you disrespect Serizawa-sensei like that!_"

Kawa groaned, shaking her head. "_Damn_ it, not again…" She stood to leave the dining room, the comedy trio plus Inoue-san and Souji following her exit towards the commotion.

Souji was the one to stop the only woman present from going to the aid of their vice-commander, grabbing the back of her right shoulder and holding fast; he ignored the sharp look earned from his immediate interference, looking at the scene with a slightly tensed jaw.

"… I didn't say anything wrong!" Hijikata Toshizou, a man with black hair drawn into a long ponytail and serious violet eyes, said bitingly to the taller and older man with graying hair and beady gray eyes whose metal fan had tapped the middle of his forehead.

If looks could kill, Serizawa Kamo would be dead on the spot.

Stiffly lowering the fan-wielding hand, the older samurai huffed and closed his eyes momentarily as he brushed past the younger man, pretending that penetrating death glare didn't burn the insides of his eyelids. "It would hardly inconvenience us if we were to stop workin' together, y'know. If you don't like my methods, you're free to return to Edo whenever you want… Niimi, let's go." Serizawa said coolly, letting the trio of his acolytes rush after his wake.

Once the quartet had left the back-route, he sighed.

"Toshi," she declared, having shrugged out of her friend's grip and now approaching her old friend, gray eyes slightly tense but elsewise she harbored concern in her stare. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He gauged the concerned look on her pretty face a moment longer before huffing, "Peachy." He said dryly, looking past her at the others gathered, surprise entering his gaze. "You all came?" He asked incredulously.

"We all heard Serizawa-san's voice and thought that there was trouble again." Kondou answered with an elated light in his light-brown eyes, arms folded at his chest.

Kawa glared at where the man had stood, huffing. "And here I'd half-hoped that old bastard had spent the rest of the night in the red-light district instead of raising hell here… again." She mused with a tinge of a bite in her voice.

Toshi smiled ruefully at the clear distaste she held for that man, plonking his hand on her head and tousling the locks that were the same shade of black his were, earning an indignant pout from the younger woman. "We should be so lucky… I swear, whether there's trouble or not, that man will argue with someone simply for being alive." He mused with a scoff, steering her in the direction of the group.

"Although I'm sure that's true, you must improve at blowing him off." San'nan-san reproached his fellow vice-commander.

"He'll have to die and be reborn once for something like that to happen." Toshi scoffed, earning a round of laughs from the group; he blinked when noticing the bluenette, brow furrowing again. "Who're you; are you a guest of Yagi-san's?" He asked, seeing the boy blink once.

"He's the guy who collapsed on the way here; he said he wanted to thank Serizawa-san and has been waiting for him to return." Kondou informed.

"Oi, Ryunosuke, it looks like Serizawa-san's had a lot to drink; wouldn't it be easier if you waited until tomorrow to thank him?" Shinpachi wondered of the bluenette.

Heisuke nodded with his arms behind his head, "Yep, Shinpatsu's right; Serizawa-san can't hold his liquor worth beans." He agreed.

Ibuki glanced downward, "but…"

"Either tell him when he's sober or tell him now that he's gone and ruffled his feathers. One way you won't end up dead, whereas with the other…" Kawa reasoned as she had left her friend's side to near the bluenette, standing near Sano and making a gesture of one slitting their throat open.

"Alright, let's get back to dinner; Yasakawa-kun cooked and from the way the men talk, it sounds delicious!" Kondou declared, being the first to retreat to the dining room with San'nan-san following.

Souji slung his arm around said woman's shoulders, smirking at her slightly-blushing face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: well i hope you guys liked this. might be a slow process working on this story buut it'll get done i can assure that. anyway, feel free to review and let me know if i messed up or not, or just to show some love for this series.

'til next chapter, lates! (:


	2. II

**_II_**

* * *

><p>::::::::fb::::::::<p>

"_You live here then?"_

_The boy looked over at the owner of the question, and he had to do a double take, believing for an instant that the girl who had spoken resembled a certain someone._

_His green eyes narrowed slightly and he turned in her direction with a scoff, "What's it to ya? I didn't think girls could fight; ya must be lost."_

_The girl's face shifted into a childish pout at his words and she scoffed back, stomping towards him. "Oh I'm lost? For your information, I can fight just as good as any of the boys here, so don't ya dare think I'm weak!" She said indignantly, poking him in the chest with a sharp index finger._

_"Oh yeah, let's prove it!" The boy swatted her hand away, scowling back as a likewise pout formed on his baby-face._

::::::::bf::::::::

He blocked her swift slash aimed for his neck, grunting and shoving her off, watching her skid back into the smoothed floorboards of the training room; he huffed and tilted his sword to the side, a cocky grin forming. "Just as feisty as ever, aren't ya, princess?" He hummed, sprinting forward, _shinai_ raised to strike.

She scoffed and turned on her left heel to extend her right foot out that caught him in the left shoulder, sending him flying back with her kick. "I have no idea what you're going on about… _kitty_." She sang with a slight laugh, straightening and wiping sweat from her brow, dashing in his wake to slash down at his shoulder she'd hit only minutes prior, perking up as he caught her descending blade sharply, a loud '_clack_' ripping into the air that made her ears hurt for one split second.

Okita Souji's green eyes glittered with a mixture of annoyance, determination and oddly a sense of arousal at having her so close, a grimacing smirk gracing his handsome features. "I told ya not to call me that." He groused cattily, teeth gritted at the amount of weight she pressed onto her own sword that threatened to connect with his bruised shoulder.

Since the day she met him, the brunette always challenged her; whether it was through patience with his shenanigans or endurance against him in a spar, Okita Souji always seemed to subconsciously challenge her.

Was she one to back down from a challenge? _Pfft_.

She would admit one thing about him, never openly lest she want to admit defeat to the cocky and skilled swordsman: it was because of his constant presence in her time spent in the dojo, his cocky smiles and teasing words that got her to fight with him via sparring, that she was the strong stonewall swordswoman that she was today.

And for that she was eternally grateful to him for… His challenges and his friendship were two things that made their relationship strong.

Hijikata Yasakawa huffed, smirking cheekily into his green eyes, gray eyes challenging and playful at the same time, as she dug her heels in and kept her resistance to his sword that seemed to be slowly pushing her back. "Well if the sandal fits…" She teased.

Using his height and adding a bit more weight onto the blades, he punted her away, sending her skidding back. He panted slightly, laughing a little and smirking at her, rubbing his nose. "One last shot, princess." He wagered, raising the _shinai_ so the blade was parallel to his left cheek, muscles tensing for the final blow.

She gauged his stance and huffed, lowering her _shinai_ downward and tilting to the right, left foot sliding back a few inches. "Fine with me… Bring it, kitten." She smirked brazenly in response, knowing that not only did the petname effortlessly get under his skin but that she could own him this time around. That alone made her confidence spike.

Souji shot forward with a slight growl; Kawa bolted to meet his lunge.

The next thing they knew, one of the _shinai_ flew into the air, landing unceremoniously on the floor near the far wall on the left.

Kawa grimaced and rubbed her nicked forearm gingerly, drawing back as he aimed the tip of his sword at her; she scowled defiantly at his green eyes.

Souji lowered the sword and huffed, that triumphant grin she disliked (mostly because it was at her expense) splitting across his face; he sighed airily. "One in." He said.

Clicking her tongue, she scritched the back of her head before they both bowed respectively to the other. Straightening, she poked his chest with her injured hand on reflex, that childish pout hedging around her full lips. "Don't get so cocky; you know I've beaten you in the past." She reminded grouchily.

He chuckled, as smug and pleased as a fat-cat, shrugging. "Every dog has its day, princess." He noticed the small crimson smudges on the side of her forearm and took her hand, looking at the abrasion, not minding that her cheeks had colored pink at his sudden grab for her left hand; he sighed. "Geez, yours was obviously today." He mused.

"I-it's just a scratch, Souji. Don't get all worked up; besides, you've had worse… Souji!" She declared, the heat that had faded momentarily returning full-force when he tugged on her fingers and pulled her closer, her free hand fisting in the fabric of his rust-colored _haori_, watching him pull his handkerchief out from the inner folds with his free hand.

He pretended she wasn't blushing and slightly squirming as he ripped a strip off the handkerchief with his teeth, stowing the rest of the cloth back inside his shirt before tying the strip around her small wrist, releasing her hand at last to tighten the makeshift bandage, tying it on the underside of her hand. He met her gray eyes and noticed she looked flustered and in slight surprise at the same time; he smiled wryly at noting she looked cutest when she blushed. "Ya should know by now that as someone who actually gives a damn about your life, I'd rather not see ya get hurt." His green eyes softened in a strange light that made the heat stain her cheeks pinkish red as he added, "Yer too important around here, dummy. If not fer Hijikata-san then y'sure as hell are fer me."

Even though he knew she was too tough-skinned to ever accept how he felt for her since they were kids, Okita Souji found that life was practically unbearable and half as amusing without her there. Sure she scolded him and sometimes she played unfairly when saying he was a cat (something he absolutely denied with every fiber in his being), but she was the only female to care about him since his older sister Mitsu.

She worried about his well-being and she was a skilled fighter ontop of being beautiful. That in itself was why he could swear he had fallen for her.

"Souji…" Kawa murmured his name, making his ears tingle as she said it in a way only _she_ could, and when his green eyes refocused on her, she looked away shyly, gray eyes innocent and flustered at the same time. "Thank you, for patching me up… And for being sweet." She added the last bit on a softer tone.

He smiled privately; it wasn't a confession, but it was enough for now. He'd left her frazzled, just the slightest; he'd known her since they were around twelve, so he could at least see that much behind her tomboy wall. "Don't mention it." He sighed and reluctantly broke away, heading towards the porch beyond the training room's walls. "Shake a leg, princess." He hummed lightly.

She watched him leave and a thoughtful smile formed on her lips; sliding her eyes closed momentarily, she huffed and jogged after him. "Shut up." She laughed slightly.

::::::::lDl::::::::

'_Every dog has his day_', huh?

Well that didn't surprise him; of course a skilled swordsman like his opponent would have eventually bested him… 'Course he was just grateful it wasn't with _real_ swords.

Shoulders slightly slumping, Souji exhaled in defeat. "You got one in." He announced to his opponent.

Both men disentangled from being locked through swordplay and bowed respectively to signify the spar was over. "Hajime-kun, you didn't change the way you lunge, didja; did you undergo training at a different dojo or somethin'?" He asked.

Saitou Hajime, a stoic man with raven-black hair and blue eyes, paused to think on his question before answering, "No I haven't changed anything."

Souji hummed idly, perking up at hearing clapping from the steps, looking in that direction to see Kawa had been watching the spar; his green eyes softened and he smiled at her. "So what'd ya think, princess?" He asked lightly as she came forward.

"You both fight just as hard as you did the first time Saitou-kun came to Shieikan; 'course I think you're going a little soft, Souji…" Kawa mused, giggling quietly at the brunette's pout that formed. She smiled lightly at Saitou, "It's been a long time since you've been around, Saitou-kun. Glad you're back." She added.

Saitou blinked at her indirect compliment and he shrugged, smiling slightly in return. "It appears that in my absence you've gotten stronger as well, Kawa-chan. It's no wonder you look more grown up." He returned, momentarily recalling the past instances where he would watch bemusedly as she and Souji traded barbs and caught the occasional spar between his two friends.

Souji's brow twitched slightly; he respected and admired Hajime to a fault, but seriously… "If you two lefties are done givin' out compliments, can we go inside and cool off now?" He asked dryly.

Kawa noticed the catty look on his handsome face and she fought a grin at how cute he looked, sighing airily and bumping her hip with his own as she led the way inside, hands clasped at her back. "If you insist. I hope y'know that you're makin' the tea this time, _kitty_." She sang.

Saitou caught the grouchy pout on his old friend's face and allowed a chuckle, following her lead. "_'Kitty'_?" He echoed as the brunette trudged at his right side.

Souji scoffed, nudging him. "Don't tell me y'forgot she can be annoying sometimes…" He quipped.

"Is that right? I was aware she preferred to annoy _you_ more than the others or myself, Souji." He replied, lifting a brow.

He snorted under his breath, sliding his eyes closed. "Yer memory's foggy, Hajime-kun…"

He noted the dead-on stare he had on the woman's back and he huffed as well. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"It looks like that guy seriously hates our guts." Heisuke mused aloud with a shake of his head. "He must still be holdin' a grudge for the Honjo-Inn incident." He added.<p>

Ibuki blinked once, looking at him, "_'Honjo-Inn_'_?_" He echoed, sweatdropping when the young brunette seemed to see that he'd spilled the beans and flailed in embarrassment.

Souji rolled his eyes, "Ya might as well spill it, _bozu_; Hajime-kun don't know about it either." He offered.

Kawa shook her head from standing next to him and leaning her hip against the fence, dropping her gaze as the _'bozu'_ in question started telling the tale that had only served to fuel her despise for that man. Slender fingers gripping the hilt of her sword, she slid her eyes closed even though her jaw tensed as it did whenever she was reminded of that horrible night.  
><em><br>Anyone who threatens the ones I hold dear will be cut down by my blade… It's as simple as that._

::::::::lDl::::::::

She clicked her tongue and subconsciously bristled at the influx of so many people; she hated crowds. Judging by the increase in cheers that was slowly coming their way like a rolling wave, she knew the Shogun was coming closer.  
><em><br>Geez, there's too many people to make yourself be heard_…

"O-oi, Kawa-chan where're you going?" Ibuki asked as the woman dashed off via the alley they were in, seeing her halt momentarily and look back at him.

"I don't do so well in crowds; boys, c'mon, we can reach them at the bridges!" She called to the men with her, bolting at top speed towards the bridges that connected one side of Kyoto to the other, vainly hoping the others were on her tail.

The gods must've heard her, for she saw Kondou soon surpassing her, and she laughed slightly at his eagerness, slowing her pace so she was running between Souji and Toshi.

At last skidding to a halt at the bridge that ran parallel to its twin, she was allowed to regain her breath and grip the railing; glancing over at their leader, her gray eyes widened slightly when she caught the admiring and emotion-filled stare of Kondou that was fixated on the Shogun's procession.

Gray eyes softening in something one would say was familial fondness, Kawa smiled warmly at the sight, following his gaze even as Toshi said, "Next time we'll be able to guard Lord Iemochi up close, and not from a crowd of onlookers."

Kawa chuckled despite herself, feeling strangely giddy about things; she mostly blamed it on Kondou's euphoria. "He'll recognize us as a valuable ally one day… I'm sure of it." She added softly.

Kondou nodded vigorously, "You're right, he will!"

::::::::lDl::::::::

Kawa swung her blade sharply at her invisible enemy's neck, straightening her stance and sheathing her katana with a huff, perking up when hearing a yelp of surprise from the gates.

"Knock it off!"

Souji and Saitou blinked simultaneously to see Sano dragging a squirmy Ibuki towards them with a satisfactory look on his face.

"Now then, Ryunosuke, let's practice together!" Sano declared lightly as if everything was solved.

Ibuki scowled up at him, "I've gotta go shopping, so I'll pass." He declined pointedly.

Souji scoffed, "Did Serizawa-san send you out to buy more _sake?_ I'm surprised ya don't get sick of that crap day in and day out." He asked jokingly.

"No, I'm getting tobacco today!" He said defensively, jerking free of the taller man's grip.

Rolling her eyes, Kawa lightly whacked the brunette on the back of his head as she shuffled forward. "Both of you lay off, will ya? If Ibuki-kun don't wanna train then don't badger him into it." She defended, shooting a look at Sano and then at Souji, the latter rubbing his head gingerly, with her hand on her hip.

"Y'know it's risky out there; sure you don't want me to come with?" Sano asked the bluenette as he started walking away from them.

Ibuki huffed grouchily, "I'm not a kid, I can go by myself!"

Kawa sweatdropped. "Honestly…"

"Let him go; if he _wants_ to die, let 'im go die." All five perked up when seeing Toshi had obviously overheard things and came forth; his scowl was meant for Ibuki alone.

Bristling slightly at the assumption, Ibuki snapped back, "It's not like I want to die or anythin'!"

"You don't practice the way of the sword, nor do you train. If you can't hold your own damn sword then what good is it to pick fights with ronin in the street?" Toshi stated sharply, violet glare unwavering even as he noticed the guilt flash in the boy's orange eyes. "You can't blame me for thinking you wanna die!" He added in the same tone.  
><em><br>Heisuke, that snitch_… Ibuki scoffed and returned the glare. "Like _you're_ one to talk! You came to Kyoto knowin' you could get killed by ronin! That looks like a death wish to…" The rest of his fiery remark was cut off when the older man grabbed him by the scruff and a flash of annoyance glittered in his violet eyes.

"Don't lump people trying to accomplish something with someone racin' to his death!" Toshi snarled in irritation, the curled-lip grimace marring his face faltering minutely as he added, "At the very least, you aren't desperately tryin' to live. If you don't wanna die, throw sand or mud in your enemy's face and book it!" He released him and let him stagger back before turning to head off into the inner recesses of the manor.

Sano exhaled and let him get back up, tousling his messy blue hair with a hand, "That's his only way of showin' his concern, really. Ne, Kawa-chan?" He said, looking at the woman.

Kawa nodded slightly and watched her old friend put more distance between them, the slight darkening in her gray eyes disappearing when she closed them momentarily to look at Ibuki. "He's never been very open about showing his emotions… At least not without getting huffy. Please forgive his behavior, Ibuki-kun; he just has a lot on his mind." She smiled apologetically and rubbed her neck.

Ibuki nodded a little, "Right…" He followed her gaze, a new question bubbling to the surface of his mind: _just how did Kawa-chan know Hijikata-san so well?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Sano: Sarudoshi-chan wants to throw a couple of shoutouts to the first two people who fav'd this story, **Dragonmaster789** and **Soundtrack-Fanatic**~ thanks again and don't be shy about reviewing! ;D_  
><em>


	3. III

_**III**_

* * *

><p>Drawing his arm back for another strike, he ignored the beginning creaks his muscles were giving off, protesting he stop for the night.<p>

"You're not very quiet about your training, y'know." His ears tingled at hearing her voice call softly to him from the porch; her legs dangled over the lip of the wooden pathway as she sat there watching him.

Okita Souji exhaled, shoulders slumping, and he lowered his katana from having been striking at the air infront of him; he looked in her direction and met her patient gray eyes. _How long had she been watching?_ He huffed quietly and sheathed the sword, a quiet '_clink_' humming when metal met wood. "Ya should be sleepin', y'know." He returned with a half-smirk, shuffling to join her on the porch, kicking off his sandals.

Hijikata Yasakawa rolled her eyes at his comeback, offering her handkerchief to help him wipe off the perspiration. "Shouldn't I be tellin' **you** that?" She wondered wryly, gesturing he keep the cloth when he finished using it.

He huffed again and smirked fully. "So what kept _you_ awake, dreamin' of me I wonder?" He wondered airily, feet kicking the air as his longer legs dangled over the lip.

Her cheeks colored a slight tinge of pink and she snorted, punching him. "Get over yourself, will you?" She sniffed.

"Ya didn't answer my question~," he sang, catching her next fist aimed to slug him harder with ease, green eyes teasing.

She closed her eyes with a scoff. "Why're _you_ training so late? Y'know if you overexert yourself you'll get sick." She countered pointedly, opening one eye to scowl at him.

Souji blinked at her question and then looked away towards the grassy courtyard. "I'm not that stupid, y'know; I'm not gonna overexert myself. I just…" He sighed slowly. "Shinpatsu and Hajime-kun were lucky enough to finally get to kill some dumbass ronin; pretty jealous that I wasn't with them." He admitted with a strangely hard edge to his voice that was usually sardonic and calm.

Brow furrowing softly, Kawa looked at where he was staring, absently kicking her feet. "Why do you want to kill so badly?" She asked, her voice an unintentional whisper that cut through their companionable silence like a blade.

His tone was cold as he answered, "Tch, pretty sure ya can guess _why_. I know ya hate that bastard as much as I do… for makin' Kondou-san beg forgiveness from _him_ of all people." He said bitterly.

"Hm." She murmured, fingers groping the edge of the porch, lowering her gaze to the pale blue color of her sleeping _yukata_. "How could I forget? I remember that night, the fire, _his_ madness… that look in your eyes, in Toshi's eyes." Her slender fingers gripped the wood on habit as a bitter edge entered her softened voice. "I don't wanna see that look in his eyes, in _your_ eyes, again… It made things all that more unbearable, like if the situation was something I couldn't hope to control, slipping out of my fingers' grasp so suddenly…" She looked at him then, pretty face contorted into a frown. "Don't do something stupid, Souji. Please." She requested.

"What makes ya think I'm gonna pull something stupid, Kawa…?" He scoffed, trying to shrug off her saddened expression even though it remained burned into his eyes.

"Because I _know_ you! You always held high respect for Kondou-san, ever since you were little. You'd do anything for him, Souji… Even kill." She added the last two words in a softer voice, the frown present.

"Like _you_ wouldn't do the same for him, or for Hijikata-san. I know ya think of him like a brother… What the hell's wrong with killing if it's to keep at his side?" He demanded, bristling when she threw in that card.

"_I don't want anything to happen to you, you idiot!_" She nearly shouted, stunning him momentarily, watching his green eyes widen; she ignored the heat rising in her cheeks, glaring at him stubbornly. "Whether you realize it or not, you're _just_ as important to me as Toshi and Kondou-san, and the boys… You always _have_ been, ever since we met. And if you think I'm gonna let you throw away your worth and life, then you're the most thickheaded moron I've ever met." She stated.

Closing his slightly agape mouth, the brunette looked down at the porch, noticing her smaller hand had grabbed his larger one on reflex, slender fingers bent to grip his own fingers. He looked up at her again and for a moment he saw the truth of her words, the sliver of fear that had glinted in her eyes when the notion of his life being lost seemed to haunt her. "Kawa…" He said quietly.

Kawa closed her eyes even as her fingers squeezed his own, blushing when he returned the favor. She looked away bashfully, grumbling, "Sorry for soundin' like a girl…"

"Dummy." Souji released her hand to sling his arm around her neck, distinctly hearing her squeak, as his arm fastened on her shoulders and he held her close. "You _are_ a girl, incase ya forgot." He reminded quietly.

"Souji…" She shut her eyes tightly in relief at hearing his usual tone, gripping his _haori_ and resting her forehead against his shoulder, her own shoulders slumping.

He smiled softly at having breached the wall, his free arm rubbing circles with his thumb on her shoulder. "I can't make any promises, but I'm _not_ gonna go anywhere, okay? Not without you." He promised quietly.

She nodded, gripping his sleeve. "Thank you, Souji."

::::::::lDl:::::::: 

"_Why_ did we have to come here…?" Kawa groused, arms folded in the sleeves of her pale gray _haori_ she'd worn, scowling at that man and pretending the sounds of shamisen being played in different rooms near theirs didn't make her ears hurt.

She hated brothels, mostly because it made men into pigs whether with the need to rut or get drunk on _sake_. They had _plenty_ booze back at the compound, for the gods' sakes…

"I understand your sentiment, Kawa-chan, but Nagakura needed moral support because he was dragged here just like the rest of us." Saitou reminded quietly at her right.

Puffing her cheeks out, his fellow lefty _'humphed_'. "Then he owes me big for the so-called _'moral support_', the dumbass…" She muttered.

"Oi, Okita; ya sure are a strange kid, starin' at us men after comin' to the red-light district." Serizawa's slightly-slurred voice brought the attention of both lefties to the brunette in question who had been scowling into space.

Souji huffed, looking in his direction, "Not at all; actually, I'm not really interested in places like this." _Not fer those reasons, leastways_, he inwardly added, briefly glancing at the woman at his side.

"Eh, then what're ya doin' here?"

"Ain't it obvious; I came in the prospects of cuttin' you down."

Kawa coughed on her drink, shaking her head and then looking sharply at her friend. "Souji…"

Serizawa's booming laugh cut across her sentence, adding to the unease that had settled amongst the party. "'Cut me down'; a snot-nosed brat like you? What a joke!" He crowed, reveling in the death glare he earned from the brunette. "Yer death threats mean nothin' to me… although I can't say the same for that Hijikata bloke." He lamented blandly.

"'Hijikata-san'?" Souji echoed quietly.

"When that man glared at me at the Honjo Inn, even I felt chills there for a second! Even with your meager threats to kill me, all I hear from ya is childish prattle." Serizawa stated, gauging his green glare that only seemed to make him more amused.

Souji bit out venomously, "If _that's_ the case, I'd be willin' to kill ya for real…"

"_Souji_." Having heard enough –and knowing the woman between them was only seconds from putting her foot in the proverbial door, Saitou spoke up.

Serizawa huffed, "_he's_ killed more than one or two men." He said as the couple looked to their mutual friend who had silenced after attempting to placate the brunette.

Kawa scowled at the apparent elder, jaw tense. "Serizawa-san, _please_, that's enough." She hated pleading with him, but if it meant keeping her friends from getting in hot water, then she would do it.

"_You_ keep quiet, you stray. Be grateful I allowed you to stick around and be a lapdog for that inept fool Kondou…" He said coldly, perking her ears.

She scoffed, "_You_ didn't allow anything. I'm here because of my friends, of people you think are nothing more than countryside dogs. And don't you _dare_ drag Kondou-san into this when he's not here to defend himself, or you'll regret it." She returned lowly.

"And just how're you gonna make me '_regret it_'? You, a bastard child with no warrior blood in your veins… A stray dog picked off the streets by a worthless brat!" Serizawa laughed.

Kawa made to jump to her feet when Saitou grabbed her arm to stop her; she bared her teeth, gray eyes flashing. "I've got plenty warrior blood to rip your throat open, you monster!" She vowed brazenly.

"As if you could ever hope to cut me down, you stupid girl! Your barks are just as useless as Okita's!" He sneered tauntingly.

"Don't you **ever** insult Souji!" She snarled hotly. "Even if you don't think he's a threat, he's_ five hundred times_ the man you **_never_** were!" She stated.

"Kawa," Said man began in surprise and slight awe, some small part of him wincing at seeing the bottoms of her eyes getting puffy with angered tears.

"Pardon the intrusion!" All heads turned in the direction of the door as the room quieted when two geisha sat at the opened door's threshold. The taller one wearing a violet kimono looked at the head of their party and offered a brief smile, "Please allow her to join you." She said, gesturing to the smaller girl wearing a jade green kimono.

The smaller one dipped her head down briefly in a bow, "I'm Kosuzu." She introduced.

By this time Saitou had pulled Kawa back to her seat between he and Souji, releasing her arm even though her body was still tense from the argument forfeited for the night. He was silently grateful for the geisha's appearance; knowing Kawa, if they _hadn't_ shown up, things would've gotten very ugly _very_ fast.

Kawa had her eyes lowered to the tray of half-eaten food, chopsticks in hand as she stuffed her mouth to try and calm her rattled nerves, that man's words replaying in her head like a broken record. _So what if I'm a stray? Doesn't mean my bite is weaker than my bark_, she mused bitingly.

Bad luck seemed to follow that man like a dog; just as a momentary peace had entered the room, it fled quickly. Why did that girl have to open her mouth…?

"_Bitch!_"

The swordswoman winced slightly when the dishes on his tray shattered as they hit the floor, fingers tightening their grip on her chopsticks as she glanced in his direction to see him looming tall over the maiko that had spoken out against him.

"How dare a lowly maiko speak to _me_ in that manner!?" Serizawa was livid, but then again she wondered if he had always had such a short fuse.

The girl who had called herself Kosuzu fired back hotly, "I merely said what was on my mind!"

"Do you _know_ who I am!?" He demanded.

Kawa had to give the girl credit for being so bold; "You're a powerful samurai, aren't you? Then please don't take advantage of your money and rank to act so arrogantly!" Kosuzu barked indignantly.

"S-Serizawa-han, please forgive her! She is still but a child!" One of the other women serving them declared from her spot next to the girl in question. She looked at her sharply, "Kosuzu-chan, hurry up and apologize."

"No, there's nothing wrong with what I've said." She stated proudly.

Kawa smirked cheekily in admiration, perking up when the livid man chucked his small sake cup at her forehead, watching it bounce onto the floor. "_No!_" She barked as he raised his hand to slap her, perking up again as Ibuki suddenly dashed into the room to defend the maiko just as Souji's hand fisted in the back of her scruff to keep her seated. "Souji…" She looked at him in surprise, gray eyes widening a little at seeing the hardened glint in his green stare.

Souji shook his head, watching the indignant fire die in her eyes as she reluctantly resumed her seat, his hand releasing her scruff to favor holding onto her hand. He frowned slightly at the stiff way her slender fingers squeezed on his longer ones, mildly looking at the scene before them as Ibuki was kicked sharply by that man and sent flying. 

* * *

><p>"Those rules are definitely too strict." Sano complained.<p>

Souji huffed, "If Kondou-san approves of those rules, then I'll obey them."

Heisuke nodded, "I will too… S' just I don't like seein' my friends get tied down by 'em…" He mumbled the last bit.

Saitou looked at the only woman present as she was finger-combing her mid-back length mane of black hair drawn over her right shoulder in a loose ponytail. "I trust you'll also obey those rules, Kawa-chan? You're still the only woman in the Roshigumi, as far as I know." He asked, perking her ears.

Kawa winced a little when yanking a particularly-stubborn knot out of her hair, looking at him. "Like my being a woman has stopped me in the past… If Toshi and Kondou-san made the rules, I'll obey as well. Besides, knowing Toshi, he made those rules _specifically_ to put a leash on that old dog." She added with a bemused scoff.

"Even if that's the true intention, we'll need those rules for the new recruits we'll be getting from here on." Saitou said calmly.

Heisuke pouted a little, "I know that! But it's kinda different from how I imagined…"

Souji rolled his eyes, looking at the bluenette to see he seemed to be thinking on the state of things. "Ya should prolly be careful, y'know." He reasoned, perking his ears.

Ibuki scowled at him, firing back, "It's not like I'm a member of the Roshigumi!"

"You're _still_ roped into this whether you like it or not, Ibuki-kun. Serizawa-san made you his servant until whatever time he dismisses you, right? If he jeopardizes his life by pulling another stunt, then as a reluctant member of his faction, you'll _also_ be required to commit _seppuku_ for his actions." Kawa agreed patiently, meeting his orange eyes and offering a sad smile. "Life's a bitch, ain't it?"

Ibuki balked slightly at how hard reality had hit him, looking away with a scoff. "I'm leavin' before I ever have to deal with any of that crap!" He said, turning to storm off and away from the group.

"O-oi, Kawa-chan you didn't hafta word it like that! Sheesh…" Heisuke piped up in defense of his friend, looking at her sorely.

"The princess hit it right on the nose, _bozu_." Souji defended calmly, looking in her direction and smirking.

"I'm not that _short_, Souji!" Heisuke yelped indignantly.

Kawa giggled quietly at the death glare he gave that the taller brunette seemed impervious to, smiling.

::::::::lDl:::::::: 

Ibuki yelped as he fell back on his ass, slightly spooked from the intense glare that had graced the normally-stoic Saitou's face. "R-right, sorry!" He stammered.

Kawa snickered, sipping her own bowl of miso soup happily. "Coulda warned you to not go after Saitou-kun's food." She sang calmly.

"Then why _didn't_ you?" Saitou elbowed her lightly, a sideways expression ghosting his handsome features; even though the woman was highly-adept at making miso soup (coincidentally his favorite dish), she still acted childish with the others… _This_ he blamed on Souji.

"Well how was **I** supposed to know he would take advice from Shinpatsu?" Kawa countered with a slight puffing of her cheeks. "Any dumbass would know not to listen to him when it came to stealing food from those higher on the food chain." She added rationally, popping a clump of rice into her mouth.

Saitou blinked once at her reasoning that made sense once again; he nodded slightly, smiling a little. "Point." He mused.

Kawa smiled back and sipped her soup, blinking when noticing Souji was done with his food; she looked at him. "That was quick." She said.

Souji shrugged and smiled lightly at her, "Can ya blame me; yer food was delicious as always." He said, the smile remaining for a moment longer as he noticed she blushed humbly at his compliment.

"Souji, that was fast." Kondou noted aloud when seeing his prodigy's tray clean of food, looking at him.

Souji shrugged again, offering the same smile to him he did to Kawa, "I wanted to get in a bit of sword practice; every second counts, after all." He reasoned as he straightened to leave the room.

"Practicing right after you eat is bad for ya." Shinpachi pointed out.

"Well I'm not as lucky as Hajime-kun and Shinpatsu; I'm dyin' to slay a bunch of those ronin." Souji huffed, his back turned towards the room's occupants that perked up at hearing him say that.

Kawa's brow furrowed as it had that night she'd found him practicing in the courtyard; she looked down at the empty bowl where her soup had been. '_Pretty sure ya can guess why_…' The crease in her brow deepened.

Toshi noticed the dejected frown on her face and he looked at the brunette, "Souji, I want you to go back to Edo." He said, watching him stiffen and her head shoot up alertly at his words.

"That joke ain't the least bit funny…" Souji laughed slightly, trying to pretend he was just joking, even though the reality of it was driving that idea further and further away; he knew Hijikata-san wouldn't joke around… Not like that.

"Lately Serizawa-san's influence is making you go on about killing and the like; you're still a kid. He's making you lose sight of yourself." Toshi continued sharply, watching him turn slightly and shoot him a scowl.

"Hijikata-san, you're just sayin' that because I stick to Kondou-san, aren't you?" Souji bit out, green eyes narrowed.

Toshi huffed, "If _that's_ what you want to believe, then go ahead."

"Toshi, what're you getting at?" Kondou asked, looking at him.

"We're in Kyoto to defend the peace, but all he wants to do is kill. It's all he's thinking about… We can't let someone like that stay here!" Toshi explained, glaring back at Souji.

"Toshi, please…" Kawa began, looking at him pleadingly.

"Souji…" Kondou looked at the brunette concernedly.

"No! There's no way I'm goin' back; I came here to stay and help **you**, Kondou-san!" Souji shouted, twisting about to throw open the door and book it into the darkness.

"**Souji**!" Kondou exclaimed.

Toshi watched him leave, perking up as Kawa stood up and began to follow. "Yasakawa, don't worry about him; he'll be back." He said.

Kawa turned to scowl back at him, "He's _not_ hopeless, Toshi! …I know he's not." She left the room shortly, taking off at a sprint after the brunette.

"_Yasakawa!_" Toshi barked, gritting his teeth and huffing. "Damn it." Ever since they met, he knew she felt something for Souji; whether it was pity or even love, he wasn't sure what… But he knew without any doubt that she cared about the brunette, possibly more than she cared about him. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: is it irony how both the end of ep3 and majority of ep4 in the anime focus on Souji? he's such a problem child.. but at the same time he's gorgeous so how can we complain~? = 3=


	4. IV

**_IV_**

* * *

><p>::::::::fb::::::::<p>

_"Toshi?"_

_He sighed at her questioning tone, gripping the strap of the med box that was shouldered on his back. "What is it, Yasakawa?"_

_"Why does Souji live at the dojo with Kondou-san?" She asked innocently, perking his ears._

_The teenager glanced at her before looking at the twilight, the different shades of orange, pink and red… "Kondou-san told me his big sister couldn't take care of him when he was little, so she left him with him and Shūsai-san. He was around nine." He answered, tone no longer slightly annoyed but carrying something she recognized instantly, a tone she never liked hearing ever since she was little._

_**Sympathy**._

_"… Souji's a lot like me, isn't he?" The ten-year old mused softly, looking at the dirt path they walked, kicking a stray pebble out of her way. "I mean I still have Mom to come home to, but to not have family…" She trailed off._

_"Look, just because your father left, that doesn't mean you're an orphan, Kawa…" He countered._

_"I might as well **be**, Toshi!" She scowled up at him, looking away as her smaller hands formed into fists. "I know what people say about me, that I'm no different than a stray dog… But I don't care. I won't let people say anything bad about you or Kondou-san, **or** Souji! I promise that!" She said proudly, stopping to look at him determinedly._

_The seventeen-year old blinked once and then twice at her proud statement; his eyes softened and he closed them with a huff, lifting a hand to reflexively plonk it on her head and tousle her black hair. "Maybe you and Souji really **are** alike." He mused, smiling wryly at her._

_She pouted slightly at his gesture of playing with her hair, cheeks tinging pink, before she laughed slightly at his comment. "You're still weird, Toshi!"_

::::::::bf::::::::

Kawa sighed and placed a fist on her hip after having searched through at least several blocks. She looked at the darkened streets of Kyoto, frowning, and looked in the direction of the bridge only another few blocks from where she stood.  
><em><br>Maybe, just maybe_…

Souji stared out at the river that glistened here and there as it passed beneath the bridge he stood on, the night around him giving him time to think, to clear his head. He slid his eyes closed and exhaled, thinking on Hijikata-san's stinging point he'd made at dinner, on Kondou-san's concerned light-brown eyes, on Kawa's plea for her brother-figure to not make things worse even when he did…

"**Souji**!"

He perked up at hearing her voice cut through the night with relief in her call, looking at the right side of the bridge to see her standing there with her brilliant gray eyes shining. He quieted and smiled slightly, straightening his posture, "Ya shouldn't have come, dummy…"

"Idiot!" She scolded, rushing towards him, and even though he expected her to clock him for running off like he did, he didn't expect what came. Her arms were thrown around his neck as she flung herself into his body, making him slightly stagger, before he grabbed the railing of the bridge and fastened his free arm around her waist.

"K-Kawa…" He began in surprise, blinking when her arms tightened around his middle and she pressed her head into his shoulder. He exhaled, relieved and surprised that she had come after him, and also annoyed that she just rushed out without thinking. "You idiot, what're ya thinking, running after me?" He asked quietly, holding onto her even though he was annoyed.

"_You're_ the idiot here, running off like that! You… you had me worried." She confessed in the same tone, cheeks rosy at admitting her worry for him.

Souji quieted and squeezed her waist. "I worried you, huh?" He wondered.

Kawa nodded, opening her eyes partly. "I'm sorry Toshi said what he said, and I'm gonna clock him later for being such a jerk to you… I almost thought for one minute, for one horrible minute, that you left us. Y'know, for good." She shivered even though she wasn't cold, the idea of his leaving still not sitting well in her stomach.

She didn't want him to go, not if she could stop it.

He chuckled slightly, taking her by surprise, even as his arms fastened on her waist and upper back. "Dummy, why would I leave? I ain't got nowhere else to go… Not if Kondou-san isn't there, not if _you're_ not there. I said it before, I'm not leavin'." He promised stubbornly, blinking again when her shoulders shuddered slightly; he frowned. "Kawa?"

"I'm glad, Souji. I… Things wouldn't be the same if you weren't there, you lunkhead." She laughed weakly, nuzzling his shoulder.

Souji felt a smile form on his lips; he closed his eyes contently and lifted his hand to stroke her hair slowly, feeling her squeeze. "Sorry I scared ya, princess."

"Souji!"

"Kawa-chan!"

Both of them blinked and looked to see Kondou and Ibuki rushing towards them.

Kawa raised both brows at seeing Ibuki present, looking at the relief on Kondou's face and her shoulders slumped as she smiled warmly. "Geez, Kondou-san…" She laughed a little.

"Kondou-san," Souji began in surprise, hearing her laugh slightly and he smiled slowly, sighing.

* * *

><p>Ibuki looked at the company he had, "So why did you wanna come with me, again…?" He asked.<p>

"Toshi gave me a break from cooking so, since he delegated Saitou-kun and Shinpatsu to cook, I was bored and felt like stretching my legs. Don't got a problem with it, do ya?" Kawa replied with her arms folded behind her head, looking at him.

"E-eh? No, I'm not complainin', I'm just asking. Just think it's strange is all…" He faltered, looking away ashamedly.  
>She rubbed her neck, shrugging. "Sorry."<p>

"It's alright, guess things have been rocky for a while, haven't they?" He wondered, smiling slightly at her.

Kawa quieted and then nodded, smiling back. "Like you wouldn't believe." She joked.

Ibuki chuckled and left her side to enter the liquor store for another gourd of _sake_, leaving the woman to stand against the outer wall of the store and cross her arms at her chest as she waited.

"Kawa-chan, I've been meanin' to ask you something…" He began once the errand was done and they were returning to the compound.

She opened an eye at him, "Shoot."

Ibuki glanced at the swords at her right hip momentarily before looking forward. "Um, just how do you know Hijikata-san so well? That night Okita-san ran out at dinner, Hijikata-san looked like he was worried about you when you left to go find Okita-san. I mean, I've heard you share his last name and you two look a lot alike…" He asked carefully.

Kawa blinked at his sudden question, looking up at the dying daylight and chuckling. "I figured I worried him; Toshi doesn't say it or show it very well, but he _does_ have a kind heart. We're not related, as far as I know; Toshi's just… he's my oldest friend. We met on the streets of Edo when we were kids, he showing up out of the blue to defend me from some kids that were making fun of me for being what I am. They always called me a worthless girl, a stray, even a bastard because I never knew my father. He was a bit rough around the edges –guess he still is—but we got along; wherever he went, I would go. So naturally, when he started attending Shieikan with Kondou-san, I followed. Learned how to use the sword, to make sure noone would ever think I was worthless… to make sure I would be able to defend those I love. When we joined with Serizawa-san, to keep me from getting in trouble with the other men, Toshi gave me his last name so that way I was safe. We already look a lot alike so it made things smoother as time went on." She looked at him with thoughtful eyes and shrugged, smiling. "The rest is history."

"All this time you two were friends…" He quieted as they entered the manor, chuckling slightly. "Even if you're not really related, I think if you were, you'd be a kind little sister." He mused, perking her ears.

She blinked again before her eyes softened and she laughed, "I dunno, I _was_ pretty good at beating boys to a pulp at Shieikan…" She admitted.

"Ryunosuke, Kawa-chan!"

Both friends blinked simultaneously as the baka trio dashed towards them with Saitou at their heels; the woman frowned slightly at noticing they were one brunette short.

"Have you two seen Souji?" Heisuke asked with concern in his eyes, perking her ears. "It's dinnertime and when I went to get him, I couldn't find him in his room or anywhere else!"

Kawa fought the rising dread welling in her gut, looking at Saitou. "You searched everywhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, no sign of him. Supposedly he was seen leaving the compound with Tonouichi." Saitou nodded, watching worry glint in her gray eyes and his own blue stare tightened.

"'Tonouichi'…?" Ibuki repeated, looking down as if in guilt.

"You know 'im?" Sano asked at noting his downcast expression.

Kawa looked back the way they'd come, clicking her tongue. "_Hell_."

::::::::lDl::::::::

Souji tied the sash of his sleeping robe at his waist, watching her scrub rather angrily at his bloody clothes. "Yer strangely quiet." He mused.

Kawa looked at the ruddy water in one bucket and she checked his _haori_, exhaling. "I'm fine." She was lying and she knew he could see right through the two-word assurance.

"Sure don't _sound_ like it…" He remarked, blinking when she reached for her katana propped against the wall near the door, watching her secure it beneath the blue sash of her _hakama_. "Where're you goin'?" He asked in slight confusion.

Shoulders softly shaking, she gave a steady sigh. "One of us has to kill him, right? Why not me?" She mused with a bitter chuckle, sliding the door open to leave.

"The hell yer gonna do that!" He caught her wrist in time, pulling her back, even as she tried to jerk free. "Kawa!"

"**Tell me you don't wanna kill him, Souji**!" She shouted, gray eyes bright with hostility and rage, stubborn tears congregating on the bottoms of her eyes. "I know he set you up, I _know_ he wanted you to kill Tonouichi! I hate that man _not_ because he pissed off Toshi or made Kondou-san look like a fool, but because he's driving _you_ mad!" She cried hoarsely, jerking her head away as the tears slowly spilled down her cheeks, glaring at the night. "And I… I can't forgive that. I'll **never** forgive that!" She vowed, tensed shoulders shaking with her weeping, her weeping she tried to hide from him.

Souji looked away as she wept, teeth gritted as he shut his eyes tight; his fingers wove with hers gingerly, surprised when she clung to his hand as if for dear life, and she sniffled pathetically. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Kondou-san… But I _also_ won't forgive anyone who makes you cry." He did indeed hate it when she cried; it left a sour taste in his mouth, like if it was because of him that she shed tears even when it wasn't his fault… He loved seeing her laugh and smile, especially when she smiled for _him_.  
><em><br>Cripes_, he loved her.

Kawa rubbed her nose with her free hand, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to see you die, Souji… If I have to, I'll even fight those stupid rules. I just, I want you to live." She whispered.

He smiled dryly, closing his eyes and tugging on her hand to turn her in his direction, green eyes soft and bitter at the same time. "I want _you_ to live, too… I'm sorry for makin' you worry so much." He wanted to kiss her, gods knew he did, but the rational part of him wanted the time to be right, for her to not be crying… He released her hand to favor brushing her bangs back gently, watching her cheeks color pink.

She smiled softly, exhaling and embracing him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She returned quietly. She had a feeling he wanted to say something else, but at the same time she felt he didn't deserve to be seen as the villain.  
><em><br>Whatever you do, I'll be there for you… You can count on that, Souji._

_I'll do whatever it takes to stay and help you, Kondou-san… And I'll do it with Kawa at my side._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: sorry for the wait, guys. had a little bit of a complaint issue regarding one of my fics i just finished, but it's water under the bridge. anyway, not much to put but i'm going to post another chap in a minute.

here's hoping for feedback on this. later! (:_  
><em>


	5. V

**_V_**

* * *

><p>"This place has bad vibes. I'll go take a look around the area." Souji sighed, straightening to leave the room and head outside.<p>

Kawa watched him leave and rubbed her neck, looking down. "Geez…"

"Yasakawa-kun, would it be too much to ask you to go check on Souji?" Kondou asked, perking her ears.

Nodding, she smiled at him. "Right." She straightened to trot out of the room, soon catching up to the brunette not three blocks away from where they were staying.

He glanced back and smirked fondly as she drew up to his side. "Got bored too, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'sides, Kondou-san wanted me to check on you. Guess he knows how things are, y'know, between us…" She trailed off as heat colored her cheeks pink, looking away and rubbing her right arm absently.

Souji blinked at her assumption and looked away as well, pretending his ears didn't burn just the slightest, closing his eyes with a huff. "Kinda surprises me he's so crafty… Doubt it's Hijikata-san's idea either; he's more like your big brother, so I know he wouldn't want anythin' like that." He mused.

"I don't think Toshi would mind, really; it's not like he wouldn't approve… I don't think he won't." Kawa countered, vainly willing the blush to leave.

"You seriously think he'd approve?" He asked curiously, tilting his head.

She blinked at his head-tilt and looked away with a giggle, smiling fondly. "He knows you have your faults, but if he knows I'm happy… then that shouldn't mean anything, right?"

He quieted at noting her fond smile, green eyes softening; he nodded. "Right." 

* * *

><p>She pouted as she watched him practice. "I still think you're not fair!" She said sulkily.<p>

He perked an ear and glanced over at her, exhaling. "I'm doin' this for your own good, Yasakawa. The Aizu lords don't need to know that there's a woman in the ranks of the Roshigumi. And anyway, Kondou-san already picked the partners." He reminded, ignoring her sulky grumblings from her seat on the porch.

"Even though I don't doubt Heisuke _could_ cow you in your match…" She groused.

"Care to _repeat_ that?" He wondered as his left brow began twitching, scowling at her.

Kawa stuck her tongue out. "Shut up, _onii-chan_~," she grinned impishly when noting the tic appeared in his cheek as it did whenever she would call him that.

Toshi cringed, sheathing his katana and trudging to the porch, cuffing her on the head gently. "Don't call me that; you _know_ I hate it." He huffed, catching the handkerchief she was holding with ease, wiping his face of sweat.

"Which is why I use it… Besides, you're cute when ya get huffy." She snickered, dodging his second swipe meant to clock her, smiling cheekily at his annoyed look.

"Bite me. I swear, you keep hanging with Souji and you act more like him every day…" He said grouchily, looking away.

Kawa blinked and then her cheeks colored, instinctively slugging his arm. "_Funny_, really hilarious…" She rolled her eyes, scowling.

"I'm surprised you're not pestering him today. Then again, he's had the hots for you for a while, so I don't think he'd consider it '_pestering_'…" Toshi mused aloud.

She shrugged, looking down at the grass beneath the porch, kicking her feet aimlessly. "I know ya didn't like what that man told you back in Osaka about '_needing to play the villain_'. Known you since we were kids, so I know when you're upset." She admitted, looking at him.

He blinked at her comment and then huffed, looking at the clear sky above, exhaling; he scritched the back of his head. "Just as I know _you_ were ready to strangle that creep for what happened to that Tonouichi bloke." He countered quietly.

Kawa looked at her hands that had formed into fists in her lap, nails carving crescents into her palms. "Like you _didn't?_" She huffed.

Toshi smiled bitterly at being pinned by her remark, sitting back a little with an exhale. "The feeling was mutual. I… It pisses me off, that's all, about his smart-ass comebacks and stinging words. Sometimes I think that maybe you're right, about killing him just because he's a rotten old geezer." He chuckled slightly at the last sentence.

She chuckled with him, sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. "You're stronger than that, y'know; I know you'll be able to outwit that man one day soon, Toshi."

He quieted and slid his eyes closed with a nod. "'_Soon_' is the word, otherwise I'm the one who's gonna draw my sword first." He amended, hearing her chuckle softly.

::::::::lDl:::::::: 

"Oi, Heisuke… Um, never mind. Great match!"

"Sano, what's that for…?" Kawa looked at the boy he'd been ready to berate and blinked once and then again at noticing his shiner before she snorted amusedly and looked away, covering a laugh with her hand.

"O-oi, what's so funny Kawa-chan?" Heisuke pouted sorely, scowling at the giggling twenty-year-old.

Ibuki sweatdropped at their antics and looked at the next match past the sheets dividing them from the courtyard. "Oi, Saitou's match with Shinpatsu is up next." He notified his companions.

Kawa poked her head out under his own as Sano peeked around the other side of the sheet when the match began.

Some small part of her was envious of Saitou's more-superb skills wielding a katana left-handed; compared to him, she looked like a rookie. Still, he was her friend firstly, so as a friend, she could only offer support and cheer him on at the moment.

"This bites, I lost!" Shinpachi complained when the match was over, pouting.

"Ya still did good, Shinpatsu," Kawa patted his arm, looking at the victor and beaming. "Whereas _you_, sensei, _still_ kicked ass with those mad skills." She said with a smirk.

Saitou quirked a brow at her compliment and his blue eyes softened slightly; he smirked back, sliding his eyes closed. "Save the praise for Souji, his match is up." He reminded, turning to look past the sheet.

Kawa rolled her eyes but listened anyway, peeking under his chin at the impending spar, a giddy grin starting to spread on her pretty face as both Souji and San'nan-san took the '_stage_', squirming in anticipation. 

* * *

><p>"You alright? Ya left the party early."<p>

She looked at him over her shoulder as he had followed her to the courtyard; she smiled and nodded, giving him room to sit with her. "I'm okay, just the boys get rowdy when they inhale too much booze." She answered, elbowing him as he plonked down at her right. "Why aren't _you_ over there, anyway? Last I looked, Kondou-san and Toshi were still there to maintain the peace." She wondered.

He shrugged, tousling her hair. "I got bored, and then dummy Shinpatsu kept wonderin' if I was gonna drink with them…" He smiled thoughtfully.

"_That'll_ keep goin' until dawn." She giggled, smiling up at the clear night sky, exhaling. "Not even a year and we've already got our foot in the door. I'd think that's either sheer dumb luck or the gods must be smilin' on us." She thought aloud.

"Could be both, ne?" Souji chuckled, looking at her.

Kawa nodded, blushing softly when his eyes met hers; she looked away humbly, smiling. "You fought well the other day; ya had San'nan-san cowed by the first strike." She mused.

He blinked at hearing such flattery, vaguely wondering if she'd had a few shots of _sake_, a suddenly warm and tingling feeling spreading in his chest as he realized she just complimented him without sarcasm or cheekiness. He smiled slowly, shrugging again. "Trainin' helps."

"Yeah, I guess I owe you an apology for scolding you about putting in extra training…" She gasped slightly when he stole a kiss, holding her chin by a few fingers, green eyes closed; she blushed brightly.

Souji contemplated drawing back when sensing he'd stunned her, perking up as her soft lips moved against his, reciprocating gingerly, tentatively. He inwardly sighed in relief and outwardly smiled, kissing her slowly, releasing her chin to tuck back some of her bangs behind her left ear, fingers gently stroking her cheek.

Kawa closed her eyes and reflexively gripped his _haori_ lapel, reciprocating gently, fighting a shiver as his arms soon found her waist and he brought her closer. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: am i a troll? yes. did i prolong things for these two kids? not by much~. ;D 


	6. VI

**_VI_**

* * *

><p>"Shinpatsu!"<p>

Sano gripped the spear tight as a streak of white and red darted out of the darkened corridor into the courtyard, lunging at the monster and stabbing the blade into its left shoulder; he perked up when the monster suddenly lifted him up, tossing him away.

"Harada!" Ibuki barked.

Kawa crashed into the monster's left side, dropping back when her foe tried to snatch at her, katana drawn. "Ibuki-kun, get out of here. Now!" She ordered, sprinting forward and slashing at her foe's neck, perking up as he feinted and made to attack from behind; she blocked him quickly with her short sword's blade, sparks flying, twisting to bring down her blade.

Blood flew into the air; she backed away with hard gray eyes as the monster grabbed its decapitated limb and twisted it back in place, glaring disgustedly at it and taking note of the beast's snow white hair and gleaming red eyes narrowed into furious slits.  
><em><br>This was once a man_.

The monster snarled as he bolted at her at an inhumanly-fast rate, not giving her a second to dodge, as he crashed into her and knocked them both down.

Kawa growled and gritted her teeth as she used both swords to prevent the beast from drawing her blood, distantly hearing her friends shouting.

A battle cry sounded somewhere nearby just as she rammed her left knee into the beast's gut and kicked him off, scrambling back to try and get up; a sickening '_squelch_' sounded, taking her by surprise.

The red-eyed beast let out a vain gurgling noise even as a katana's sharp blade had rammed itself into his chest cavity, a firm hand gripping the hairline of the dying creature.

"Toshi!" She sighed in relief when recognizing the flash of purple, beaming.

"Kawa," Souji declared as he came forward to help her to her feet, green eyes taking in the crimson staining her _yukata_ and some of her left arm; his shoulders slumped as he realized none of the blood was hers, pulling her into a tight hug that made her squeak.

"S-Souji," Kawa managed, cheeks rosy pink at his show of affection, detangling a little from his sudden embrace to look up at him, "Idiot, you'll get blood all over you again…" She scolded.

"Yasakawa, are you alright?" Toshi asked, looking at the couple, making her stiffen at hearing his voice that reminded her he was still present.

"E-eh, oh yeah, perfectly fine!" Kawa said with a salute, sheathing her swords after flicking the blood off the blades, looking past Souji at the dead monster. "Can one of you please explain what in _hell_ that _thing_ was?" She asked, disgust for the creature plain in her voice.

"Supposedly you can kill it by stabbing the heart or beheading it." San'nan-san said as he and Kondou came onto the scene.

"Is everyone alright?" Kondou asked, looking at the men and perking up at seeing crimson on the woman's torso. "Yasakawa-kun, the blood…"

"It's not mine, Kondou-san. Thanks for worryin', though." Kawa shook her head, smiling brightly to assure him she was unharmed, noting relief shined in Souji's green eyes at seeing said man also safe.

::::::::lDl:::::::: 

Her gray eyes narrowed at the small vial.

It was nothing special, but the red liquid inside that reminded her of blood was what left a bad impression.

"The Bakufu obtained this through foreign trade," Yukimura Kodou, a bald man with stoic slate eyes, began to explain to those gathered, "This medicine is called _Ochimizu_. If you drink this, your abilities in combat will substantially increase; at the same time, you'll obtain remarkable healing abilities. But on the other hand, you will lose control of your sanity." He said.

Serizawa huffed, "So it's not exactly full of perks, then?"

"Indeed; another thing is that they can only exercise those powers in darkness. We call those who drink the medicine and exhibit those powers 'Rasetsu'." Yukimura added.

Shinpachi's brow furrowed slightly, "That thing _did_ look like one…"

"H-hang on, I remember that guy now; that was Iesato!" Sano piped up as it finally clicked, looking at him.

"You used that _crap_ on one of our own!?" Kawa demanded, glaring at that man and the Yukimura bloke.

"He was supposed to commit _seppuku_ for breaking the code; it's the same kind of punishment." Niimi reasoned calmly.

Shinpachi bristled, just as infuriated as the swordswoman was, "That's no excuse!"

"He didn't get to die by _seppuku!_ That's the only difference." Serizawa silenced both of them, gauging the curled-lip grimace on the girl's pretty face, her narrowed gray eyes.

Toshi scowled at him, "Serizawa-san, I'm against using this medicine. When Iesato transformed, he didn't even recognize us!"

"I agree with Toshi." Kondou chimed.

Niimi defended, "But according to Yukimura-dono, there's still a lot of room for improvement!"

"And to test it out, you'll need another person to experiment on!" Toshi snapped.

"The Shogunate ordered us to do this!"

"There's no damn reason to obey an unreasonable order!"

Serizawa cut in before the argument could escalate any further, "Generally warriors consider an order from the Shogunate to be a blessing, even if it's an _unreasonable_ one…" He looked at the livid flash in the younger man's violet eyes, smirking grimly as he added, "Of course, I don't expect one not born into a warrior family to _understand_."

Kawa growled under her breath, fists shaking, as she glared at that man. She straightened from her seat next to Souji and turned to leave, not without spitting at the floor infront of Serizawa before storming out, slamming the door in her wake.

"Truly, your sister is an unruly brat isn't she, Hijikata-kun?" Niimi scoffed once she had left.

Souji growled under his breath even as Toshi glared coldly at the sniveling man. 

* * *

><p>Toshi elbowed her, "stop fidgeting. <em>Cripes<em>, Yasakawa…"

"Then let me go with them to Osaka!" Kawa pouted at him, folding her arms. "I told ya, I didn't get hurt the other night, so I'm capable of fighting…"

"I wasn't the one to choose, _Kondou-san_ was. And he didn't choose you because of that man and also because it wouldn't sit well with Souji." He reminded, perking her ears.

Cheeks coloring, she looked away with a huff, arms tightening their hold. "You knew about that?" She asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

Toshi rolled his eyes. "Why _else_ would he have hugged you that night while you were covered in blood?" He returned.

Kawa blushed again, huffing stubbornly. "You're really mean, y'know that?" She said grouchily.

"All part of keeping you in line…" Toshi sighed, shaking his head as she '_humphed_' and stormed off to say her goodbye to the others; he smirked wryly at her leave.

And Toku thought _he_ was the one acting like a kid…

Souji chuckled at the pout on her pretty face, stepping away from Kondou's side to address her. "Promise you'll be good while I'm gone?" He asked sweetly, smirking.

Kawa's cheeks puffed out and she poked his chest with a finger. "As long as you _behave_ while away, too." She wagered.

Rolling his eyes, Souji nodded. "I'll try." He leaned in to crush her lips in a possessive kiss, hearing her gasp slightly before her fingers fastened in the cloth of his _haori_ as she reciprocated just as stubbornly. He drew back with a soft laugh, arms around her squeezing. "Be safe, princess." He murmured.

Kawa smiled warmly at his request, nodding. "Don't act stupid." She kissed him chastely before drawing back and detangling.

He smiled fondly at her happy gray eyes before sighing and turning to trudge back to Kondou's side, reluctant to leave her.

::::::::lDl:::::::: 

"Ow!" Ibuki yelped as he rubbed the bump given by that man.

Kawa shook her head as she jogged after Toshi, Heisuke and Sano to welcome the others, brushing past Heisuke to throw her arms around the green-eyed brunette.

Souji slightly staggered at her sudden hug, regaining his footing and smiling in relief at seeing her pretty face again, hugging back tightly with a sigh.

"San'nan-san, did something happen?" Toshi asked at noticing the men were elsewise-tense, save the brunette who held his 'sister' in an embrace.

San'nan-san exhaled as he answered, "There was a scuffle with some unarmed sumo in Osaka…"

"Souji," Kawa perked up at overhearing him, looking at the brunette in surprise; her gaze sharpened slightly when seeing a mixture of elation and guilt brightening his green eyes. "You _didn't_…" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: nearly **300** views? wow, thanks guys. keep it up please! (:


	7. VII

_* more detail on this chap is explained in the A/N below. enjoy! :'D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII<strong>_

* * *

><p>Birds chirped in the mid-morning solace.<p>

Exhaling steadily, she lowered her sword a little and readied herself.

With a grunt she dashed forward, pretending the straw dummy had arms that lashed out to grab; sharply turning to get behind her foe, she lashed out viciously at where its neck was.

The swordswoman huffed quietly and flicked her blade clean of invisible blood and sheathed it just as the top chunk of the dummy dropped onto the ground.

"_That_ was scary." His voice said from near the porch, perking her ears.

Kawa glanced in his direction and slid her eyes closed momentarily, turning to head back inside and kick off her sandals as she stepped onto the porch, walking past him as a means to get to her room which was around the corner.

His hand caught her wrist, halting her. "Kawa."

She looked at him with one brow lifted, gray eyes stoic. "What is it, **Okita**?" If her curtness wasn't enough of a hint that she was still miffed, then her usage of his surname was sure to get the point across.

Souji exhaled, ignoring the urge to wince at recognizing he was still not off the hook, keeping his eyes on her own. "I said I was sorry fer doin' what I did in Osaka, okay? It was stupid and those idiots started the whole damn thing in the first place." He said evenly, noticing there was still the need to draw back in her eyes; he gripped her wrist reflexively. "Kawa."

"I'm not angry about you cutting them down, dumbass." Kawa exhaled steadily and scowled, pretending the design on his _haori_ was interesting as she added, "I just… I thought things were going well between us, and then _that_ happened. And you… you sounded serious, that night, about wanting to commit _seppuku_…" She trailed off as a look of revulsion and pain glinted in her eyes.

"Pft, like I'd ever be able to go through with it; Hijikata-san was lookin' to kill me before I could ever _dream_ of doin' it. And anyway, I made ya a promise didn't I? I'm _not_ goin' anywhere, Kawa." He reminded, squeezing her hand instead of her forearm, watching her eyes widen a little.

She gingerly slipped her hand free, exhaling; she slugged him hard in the right shoulder, making him wince.

He grimaced slightly at her iron fist, swearing she'd prolly cracked the bone, blinking when she pulled him into a tight embrace. He looked at her in slight confusion. "Kawa…"

"You're such an idiot, you know that…? You're the biggest moron I've ever met in my life…" She said hoarsely into his _haori_, fingers digging into the back of his shoulders, eyes closed even as heat flooded her cheeks. "But even so, I… I love you." She admitted humbly, perking his ears.

He recalled that morning after he'd bested her in a spar that felt like it was decades ago even though it was only a few months past, and he quieted; he smiled, arms encircling her waist and squeezing possessively. "I love you too." 

* * *

><p>Souji blinked once.<p>

Given a certain worry-wart had come down with a cold since the previous evening, he had deemed it courteous and just-plain-thoughtful to cook some porridge to help the man.

Of course knowing how stubborn the _oni_ was, he didn't doubt he'd have to _force-feed_ him if the need called for it…

"It smells like oranges in here, princess." He said with that trademark smirk, trudging to put his sandals on and resume fixing the porridge, coming to her side.

Kawa smiled knowingly at him, slicing the second orange effortlessly with the knife, squeezing the juice into the already-brewing pot of green tea. "You're not the _only_ thoughtful person here, y'know." She replied, setting the used orange aside and pouring the tea mixture into a cup, steam slowly rising in thin translucent slithers.

"I thought the tea already had _enough_ citrus…" He mused, checking the labels on the spices he was going to use.

"It does, but when you have a cold, extra citrus will help fight off the ailment." She answered calmly, noting the spices and feeling a sweatdrop form on her brow. "Are you _trying_ to kill his taste buds? Geez, Souji…" She asked, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes, poking her nose with a finger. "Relax, will ya? The _oni_ will be just fine eatin' this…" He assured, smiling cheekily as her cheeks puffed slightly at his cocky tone.

Kawa sighed and shook her head a little, leaning up to lightly press a kiss to his lips. "Don't come cryin' to me when he tries to _strangle_ you for food-poisoning." She returned the cheeky smile and stepped away to take the cup of tea to said man's room via the main porch.

::::::::lDl:::::::: 

"Toshi, I brought some tea…" She said as she opened the door, blinking once and then again at seeing him sitting at his desk writing. She scowled and exhaled patiently, closing the door behind her entrance. "What in hell are you doing _working?_ You should be sleeping!" She scolded, placing the cup of tea on his desktop rather pointedly.

"Lay off on the sick person, will you? It's my life, I can do whatever I want…" He remarked snippily before noticing the tea she'd brought; he huffed. "I don't need tea… I'm alright."

She felt a vein twitching on her brow and folded her arms. "_Drink_ _it_ or I'll _pour_ _it_ down your pants… How the hell can you function properly without wantin' to get better?" She said cattily.

Hesitating as he contemplated pressing the issue, he grumbled in defeat, taking the cup. Knowing her, she really **_would_** pour it on him… "You're one forceful nurse…" He muttered, taking a sip and blinking once, adding, "You put orange into it."

Smiling contently at cowing him, she sat down next to his desk and huffed. "Citrus helps colds, dummy. 'Sides, I figured extra citrus wouldn't hurt a strong lunkhead like you." She added, rubbing her neck.

Toshi pouted slightly at her, left brow twitching. "The _name calling_ wasn't necessary…" He took a generous sip and exhaled, looking down at his paperwork. "Thanks for the tea." He added.

Kawa blinked and her face softened; she shrugged. "Said the grateful _oni_." She mused, smiling lightly.

"Hijikata-san, are you awake?" Both of them blinked at hearing the bluenette's voice from the porch.

"Ibuki, what is it?" He returned, having been writing as the boy opened the door and poked his head in.

Ibuki perked up at seeing him at his desk, opening the door wider as he stepped inside. "H-hey, what're you doing up?" He asked alertly, looking at the man's younger 'sibling' seated by his desk. "Eh, Kawa-chan?"

"Working, what else?" Toshi huffed.

Kawa shook her head again and exhaled, "Don't bother tryin' to dissuade him from work, I already tried." She declared as he started to open his mouth.

"Maybe I _shouldn't_ have worried, then…" Ibuki muttered, sighing slightly and adding, "You've got a cold, you should sleep." He said.

Toshi scoffed, "Stow it, I've already taken medicine and Yasakawa just brought tea; I'll be fine. If you don't got anything else to add, you can leave. I'm busy."

"It's only _because_ of you bein' busy," Ibuki remarked, reaching inside his shirt to place an overly-sized orange onto his desktop. "Everyone is worried and tryin' to do something for ya, y'know. This's _natsumikan_; Harada picked it up."

Kawa looked at the fruit and lifted it, measuring the weight in one hand. "Looks kinda like a fat orange…"

"You're up already? Looks like ya don't need the porridge I made." Souji's voice broke in from the doorway of his room, making the trio look as he stood present with a prepared dish on hand, not minding the stiffened Ibuki that had seated himself near their vice-commander.

Toshi raised both brows, "_You_ made porridge?"

"What, ya don't _want_ it?" Souji returned with a catty edge to his voice slowly gaining strength.

"No; I mean, thanks." Toshi nodded.

Kawa tilted her head slightly at Ibuki's suddenly-nervous state. "Ne, what's eatin' you, Ibuki-kun?" She asked curiously.

"U-um, Hijikata-san…" Ibuki started to say.

Souji shot the bluenette a brief warning scowl, "Pipe down, Ibuki-kun." He chided as he set the plate down on his friend's desk.

"Pickled radish?" Ibuki blinked once and then again in surprise.

Kawa made a disgusted noise and shook her head, "_Blegh_… How you can eat that is _beyond_ me…" She muttered as Souji plonked down with her.

"You're not the sick person, so stow it… _imoto-chan_." Toshi smirked rather smugly at using the nickname she hated.

"Bite me." She blew a raspberry, looking away with an indignant pout.

The brunette snickered, tousling her hair. "Ne, ya sound like you're gettin' better already, Hijikata-san."

"_More_ citrus tea?" Said '_patient'_ wondered as he took a sip of the second tea brought to him, looking at the couple.

Souji huffed, scritching the back of his head. "The princess left it out, so waste not want not." He excused, catching the slightly surprised expression on his love interest's pretty face.

Cheeks coloring slightly, Kawa looked down at her gathered knees and exhaled, slugging his shoulder on reflex. "Lunkhead samurai." She muttered, eyes closed.

He pouted sorely at her and began to say something but for the knowing glance earned from her '_brother_', he sighed and dropped it, crossing his arms.

The rest of the afternoon went by at a calm pace. At the combined effort of comments from Souji and patient urgings from Kawa, Toshi ate the dish if only to pacify the couple. Saitou popped in only twenty minutes later with a pack of medicine and a cup of normal tea. And a bit of an hour and a half after that, Inoue-san came at hearing news their reputed '_oni_' vice-commander had caught a cold with sweet red-bean soup and rice cake.

By this point the patient decided it was either eat what was brought to him or he would be hearing about it for the rest of his life (namely from Kawa).

"_Toshi!_"

All five heads perked up as Kondou practically barged into the room, earning a couple of sweatdrop-expressions from Kawa and Ibuki.

Toshi raised a brow, "Kondou-san, what's up?"

"I heard that you were sick, Toshi. Are you in pain?" Kondou asked concernedly.

"'Am I in pain'? Not really, no." Toshi shook his head, starting to get up.

"N-no, don't get up; I'll go get you some medicine!"

"Saitou already got it."

"Right, then how about some porridge?"

"Souji made some."

"Ah, what about citrus tea?"

"Yasakawa brewed a pot of it a while ago."

"How about sweet red-bean soup with rice cake; you'd like that!"

"Gen-san brought some."

"Oh wait, I know! What about '_that_' fruit; that's great for colds! Come to think of it, there's some growing even in summer. I saw a vendor…"

"Harada already brought one."

"…Well alright. In that case, at least let me sort your documents…"

"Heisuke beat ya to it, actually."

Thoroughly stumped, Kondou's brow furrowed in what appeared to be brainstorming as he folded his arms and started thinking. "Hm, then what can I do…?" He mumbled as San'nan-san poked his head in on the group.

Souji failed to cover an amused snort as he began laughing.

Kawa, who had been fighting off a stubborn giggle while watching the scene, covered her mouth as she laughed softly, hearing Inoue-san chuckle as well; laughter seemed to be contagious today.

Toshi smiled slightly at their amusement, looking at his friend, "Thanks anyway, Kondou-san; your sentiment helped." He said.

Kondou looked at the three laughing members of the clustered group and smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck, "Is that right?" He chuckled. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: real quick note, guys. this episode was basically a filler, mainly compliments of the anime as the majority of the chapter was centered on an OVA episode from the _Reimeiroku_ season called "_Illness in Summer_". the episode, as i rebooted on here, was mostly adorable fanservice focused on Hijikata. anyway, that's all for now. gonna head to bed in a min, so 'night all.

hope to hear some sort of feedback from you lot but i'm not rly keeping my fingers crossed.. anyway, lates! (; 


	8. VIII

**_VIII_**

* * *

><p>::::::::fb::::::::<p>

_The wild slashing of wooden swords still hung in his ears like a dull buzz as he was cleaning himself up after the spar._

_So there were people who didn't think his left-handed style was awry, after all… The stoic swordsman smiled privately at the sensation that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders._

_"You fight left-handed, hm?"_

_He perked up and stiffened slightly at hearing a female voice, turning to meet a pair of gray eyes. His blue gaze narrowed just a smidge at the young woman that only looked to be around his age. "Is there a problem with it?" He asked stiffly, stowing his handkerchief back into the left sleeve of his _yukata_._

_The black-haired woman refrained from rolling her eyes at his slight hostility, resting her right hand idly on the black hilt of her katana strapped to her right hip. "Kondou-san didn't make me learn the 'proper way', either." She watched him momentarily take note that she was also left-handed, and she flashed a kind smile. "Sorry for spookin' ya. My name's Yasakawa, but I like bein' called 'Kawa'. What's yours?"_

_He momentarily paused at seeing her kind smile and calm disposition, a ghost of a smile starting to form on his own face. He nodded. "Saitou Hajime."_

::::::::bf::::::::

_Geez, not another one_…

Kawa frowned at the dead monster, sheathing her katana_. Saitou-kun already killed it, so what's the point in bein' awake at this ungodly hour?_ She wondered, blinking when feeling eyes on her from behind. Glancing back, she noted the beady dark eyes of Niimi; narrowing her own eyes, she turned slightly. "Shouldn't ya grow a pair of _balls_ and kill these monsters _before_ they get away, Niimi-san?" She drawled testily.

Niimi stiffened slightly at her insult, snapping back in that snide voice she so disliked, "You insolent little…" For the cold jade-green glare promising a swift death if he kept running his mouth, he quieted reluctantly and muttered a '_tch'_.

Souji crossed his arms complacently and only winked when the woman shot him a look, huffing. "Ne well _that_ was a waste of time wasn't it? Don't tell me Ibuki-kun pissed himself at seein' that thing jump him." He wondered boredly.

Saitou rolled his eyes and flicked his blade to rid it of blood, sheathing the sword. He blinked once at seeing the offered handkerchief from the swordswoman, noting her calm smile.

"Yer one strange princess, Kawa…" Souji muttered as his friend wiped his face of blood, elbowing her.

Kawa rolled her eyes as well and lightly slugged him, gesturing her friend keep the handkerchief. "Like _you're_ one to talk." She yawned then and turned about to head back to her room. "C'mon, **kitty**, walk me to my room." She beckoned lightly.

Toshi valiantly fought an amused snort at the brow-twitching scowl she earned from her lover, instead settling for a smirk. "It has a decent ring to it, actually…" He offered.

"Bite me." Souji grumbled and shot him a rude hand gesture, shuffling after her leave.

The baka trio blinked once. "_'Kitty'?_"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you were allowed to go out on patrol." Saitou mused to his walking partner.<p>

Kawa puffed her cheeks out and huffed, "That's only because you have _yet_ to learn the ways of persuasion, Saitou-kun." She remarked.

He deadpanned, "I'm sure it involved something or the other regarding Hijikata-san's swayed input on the matter."

"Perceptive perfectionist." She jabbed his right side only to have him punt her hand away, pouting sorely at her friend.

He smirked slightly, folding his arms in the sleeves of his uniform coat, noting she'd put her hair into a high ponytail. "And you wonder why you and Hijikata-san are confused for siblings…" He knew they weren't; somehow or another he had heard that she had only been dubbed said man's '_little sister_' prior to the group's move to Kyoto with Serizawa's faction. Still, she acted just like him when she wasn't in the greatest of moods, and there were those times she would glare…

"Oi, I thought that was top-secret… **Ow**, Kawa-chan!" Heisuke's chirped exclamation of pain stirred him from his thoughts, and the captain looked to see said boy sporting a large bump on his head.

Saitou sweatdropped. "Was that necessary?"

"If _Heisuke_ didn't have such a big mouth, no." Kawa answered calmly, eyes closed and arms crossed at her chest.

The more mature captain sighed and valiantly refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wonder who's really the child here…"

"Bite me!"

"I'm not a kid, Hajime-kun!"

As the clustered squad proceeded to patrol the main street that was part of their usual route, the air around the main trio seemed to hush and be filled with scattered whispers of rumors.

Kawa momentarily caught the gaze of one woman passing by them that hurriedly looked away, scurrying away as if meeting her gaze would bring bad luck upon the woman. She frowned in confusion. "Oi, Saitou-kun…"

"I hear they went and put a severed head of a ronin on display."

"It was in Osaka, wasn't it?"

"How terrifying!"

At Heisuke's dejected expression that seemed to worsen, Saitou inwardly sighed; he knew something like this would happen. Word spread far, faster than wildfire it seemed.

Kawa muttered a '_tch_' and ignored the twitch in her left brow. "Honestly…"

::::::::lDl::::::::

"…We had a run-in with some ronin that were tryin' to use the Roshigumi name to _'borrow'_ money; the whole thing turned into a damn swordfight." Toshi explained, fighting a wince when she rubbed the smudged blood from his cheek rather forcefully, scowling at her. "Must you?" He groused.

"Consider it karma for not lettin' me go with you; I did mention that you'd prolly need another sword." Kawa frowned pointedly, shooting him a look that said '_you know I'm good for it_'.

"The princess has a point; it's kinda odd you two woulda let someone get away so easily." Souji agreed from his post against the doorway with his arms folded.

San'nan-san remarked, "The cowards had more friends waiting in a nearby alley." He looked at Kondou and added, "I'm sorry, Commander."

"It's alright, it's understandable." Kondou shook his head.

Sano frowned, "so now there're guys usin' our name to steal money… Sheesh."

"Pretty ironic, given they'd been considering themselves as Imperial Loyalists until now." Shinpachi chimed with a scoff.

"That just goes to show that the Roshigumi's reputation has nearly gone to the dogs." San'nan-san mused grimly.

"Ya think displaying that head was such a wise idea?" Heisuke asked of the room at large.

Kawa huffed and said, "and the bitch of it is that it's also sullying the Aizu's reputation… because of that man." Her gray eyes tightened slightly.

"If there's anyone to blame for this crap, it's _him_." Souji sniffed, brow furrowing a little.

San'nan-san stated, "We can't let this go on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Toshi: geez, why me...? -_sighs_- Sarudoshi wishes to thank **hineko** and **Captaintsukiko34** for reviewing. the rest of you lot, _**review**!_ won't kill ya...


	9. IX

_**IX**_

* * *

><p>"This was supposed to be a dinner, wasn't it; there's no need to get so livid, Serizawa-san!" Kondou-san declared.<p>

Toshi glanced between the still-irate Serizawa to Kawa as she helped Ibuki get up, jaw tense.

"Ibuki-kun, you alright?" Kawa asked, noting the few scratches and one or two bruises visible on his face.

Serizawa huffed coldly, "You do it then, cur; that's your punishment for disobeying your master." He ordered.

"T-there's no way I'll ever do that!" Ibuki barked, scowling at him.

"Ibuki-kun wasn't the one who threatened to hurt these women, Serizawa-san; leave him be!" Kawa growled, glaring defiantly up at the older man.

"Bitch, keep your nose out of this or else!" Serizawa snarled back, loathing that glare she wore that so resembled the older Hijikata's.

Kawa smirked brazenly despite the electrified anger in the room, right hand itching to draw her sword. "Is that right?" She wondered in a low tone.

"Yasakawa, **enough**." Toshi ordered sharply, making her bite the inside of her cheek to evade a flinch when he said her name in that tone, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

"Feh, if y'really see it that way, cur, then I'll do the job. I might miss and lop off their heads instead though, considerin' all the booze…" Serizawa scoffed, turning in the direction of the two geisha and their master, thumb pushing the blade of his katana out a smidge.

"No!" Ibuki exclaimed.

Toshi cut in quickly, "You'll be satisfied if we just cut off their hairpieces, right, Serizawa-san?" He asked, violet eyes hard as he met his beady gray stare.

"Toshi, don't!" Kawa protested, wincing slightly when he pushed her away, looking at him in disbelief.

Serizawa gauged the older Hijikata's revulsion he tried to cover behind the hard wall and he huffed, reluctantly letting go of the sword's hilt. "If you insist; this should make for a nice show." He hummed.

Kawa snarled an oath as she had all the intentions of throttling him before Souji reprimanded her from behind, glowering at him, but for the amber glow of the room's light that winked off his katana, she turned away.

Souji's jaw tensed slightly at her angered eyes and the puffiness in the bottoms of her gray stare, lightening his grip on her wrists to favor holding onto her dominant hand, green eyes closed as he imagined she gritted her teeth and tried his damnedest to not see her cry.

::::::::lDl:::::::: 

"So _that's_ the maiko you met. She's cute."

Ibuki blinked out of his frustration and saw Kawa coming forward with a bag of groceries on hand with a second strapped to her back. "Kawa-chan…"

Kawa smiled slightly, patting his arm. "C'mon, let's head back." She knew what people said about them, now moreso after what went down in Osaka.

She would be glad to never see Osaka again for as long as she lived… Too much had gone on there that made them out to be nothing but savages, and she hated it.  
><em><br>'I_ _won't let people say anything bad about you or Kondou-san, or Souji! I promise that!_'

The swordswoman sighed heavily. "Some woman **I** am, not followin' through with my promise I made to Toshi…" She mused.

"What'd you promise him?" The bluenette asked, making her jump slightly as she recalled she had been walking with him back to the compound, having deemed he carry the second grocery bag.

Kawa quieted and slid her eyes closed momentarily. "I told him that I wouldn't let people say bad things about him, or Kondou-san and Souji." She looked at his orange eyes and shrugged, smiling bitterly. "So much for promises, right?"

Ibuki paused to think about Osaka, and Kosuzu… He looked down and kicked a stray pebble, huffing. "Yeah, so much for promises." He amended.

"You could probably make it work, y'know. With that Kosuzu girl." Kawa offered, catching the slightly-wide eyed glance from him. "She's very pretty. Besides, I saw the way she looked at you… Love isn't supposed to be confusing, but it's a pain in the ass when it gets complicated." She laughed slightly, looking away as her thoughts briefly drifted to Souji.

Cheeks coloring a little, the flustered bluenette cut his gaze away with a stammered out scoff. "W-who said I liked her like that? She's just a friend…" He defended.

"Why _else_ wouldja try and hide that comb you bought in Osaka?" She sang, smirking playfully at his indignant scowl and then she laughed softly, slapping him on the back. "A woman just knows, Ibuki-kun." She added.

"Maybe ya _do_ hang out too much with Okita-san… Why'd you sneak up on me out there anyway?" He asked, pouting slightly at her.

Kawa folded her arms at her chest with a sigh. "Toshi was concerned for my well-being and so he threw me out like a cat to get some groceries." She answered with a likewise pout adorning her pretty face.

"… How's he doing? Saitou just told me he was busy when I ran into him earlier." Ibuki wondered quietly.

Blinking once at his question, she looked away with a sad smile. "I think he's still disgusted with what happened in Osaka. Pretty sure we all are. Souji said he was planning some sumo match with the Osaka-Kyoto something or the other… Guess it's to make up for the damage." She huffed. "_Toshi's_ not the one who should be apologizin'… Not for _that_." Her gray eyes tightened slightly. 

* * *

><p>Souji sighed, "Ne, you sure you're up for this? Things have been kinda crappy lately…" He asked her.<p>

"It's _because_ of that I'm coming with you. Just because I couldn't do anything in Osaka just means that I'm dying to kill _something_… Even if it was Saiki-san." Kawa answered stubbornly, a hard light glinting momentarily in her eyes.

He pouted sorely, "So goes my idea of protectin' you from that thing…" He said with a sulky expression.

She blushed a little and looked away with a grin curling her lips. "Such a sweet kitty." She sang softly.

He '_humphed_' and bumped her hip with his, brow slightly twitching. "Ya ruined the moment, y'know…"

"Sheesh, so _testy_…" She sighed dramatically, blinking as she heard footsteps coming after them and looking back to see Ibuki coming to walk at Souji's right. She raised both brows.

"What's up?" Souji wondered without looking at his unintended companion.

Ibuki answered, "He's in Shimabara, ain't he?"

"Yep; you'll get in the way if Kawa or I hafta protect ya while fightin' the Rasetsu, deadweight." Souji huffed.

"I'm not askin' for protection; I'm going with ya for my own reason." Ibuki stated. "If ya think I'm in the way, kill me."

Souji raised a brow at him, nudging his lover's side, "Well what d'ya think, princess?"

Kawa hummed and looped her arm with his, smirking over at the bluenette. "I think it's honorable that he wants to put his life on the line. 'Sides, it might make a man outta him." She added lightly.

"Doubt it, but y'never know…" Souji agreed.

"Thanks for that, Okita-san…" Ibuki deadpanned, pretending the only woman present didn't giggle.

It didn't take long for the trio to find the Rasetsu; even though he had clamped his mouth shut since they entered Shimabara, Kawa knew Ibuki was still nervous about fighting off the monster.

Were she like him, she didn't deny that she would feel the same.

"Ne, ya smell like the last Rasetsu that fled our headquarters!" Souji called leisurely to the growling monster at the opposing end of the alley.

Kawa rolled her eyes and chuckled despite the tension, katana drawn from her scabbard. "Really sure you should be yellin' that in Shimabara?" She asked.

"Blood; give me blood!" The Rasetsu snarled, crimson staining the stolen blade he wielded.

"Like it matters?" Souji huffed, smirking at her before he bolted forward only to bounce back when the monster punted him away, sidestepping as Kawa lunged sharply and slashed at the monster's chest diagonally, drawing back as she followed suit.

Kawa perked up as the monster then leaped up to most likely crash down on them; she clicked her tongue. "Not again…"

A ceramic vase was thrown at it from the end of the alley where Ibuki was, making the monster drop down and prevent a crate from hitting its chest, shattering the object; it snarled as it set its gleaming red eyes on Ibuki.

Souji took advantage instantly, katana stabbing into the heart of the beast; he yanked the blade out as it gurgled once and then dropped face-first. He huffed, flicking his wrist and sheathing his sword. "You alright, princess?" He looked at his companion as she followed suit.

Kawa nodded, smiling calmly. "Much better." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, smiling again. "Thanks for wantin' to protect me, earlier. It's sweet."

Souji closed his eyes momentarily as his ears burned and he smirked gently at her, tousling her hair affectionately. "Don't mention it."

"Souji, Kawa-chan!"

The trio perked up at hearing Shinpachi's voice and looked to see the rest of the group had come.

"Make sure noone comes close to this alley," Toshi nodded to the baka trio that took off to do as told, "Good job, both of you." He said to the couple.

Souji huffed as he reflexively slung an arm around her waist, making the woman blush involuntarily. "S' not like I did this just ta get a compliment from ya, Hijikata-san. Ne, princess?" He said with a slight smirk at his companion.

Kawa shook her head and exhaled. "The cat's got a point." She agreed, snickering at said man's pout.

Toshi rolled his eyes, looking at the bluenette present and scowling knowingly, "What're you doing here? Don't tell me you got in their way…" He asked.

"Well…" Ibuki began.

"He wasn't a _complete_ loss." Souji mused as he passed by. "Shake a leg, princess."

Kawa smiled after him, meeting Ibuki's orange eyes. "Thanks for the diversion, Ibuki-kun." She jogged after the brunette, coming to his left side and folding her arms behind her head. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: quick note, next chapter will be short. just think of it as a prologue for chapter 11. and for those of you who've seen Reimeiroku, you'll understand the sentiment. and i apologize in advance for not covering a lot of the episode in that chap! /bows


	10. X

_**X**_

* * *

><p>Loud sounds of cheers and booing hummed in the air, making it near-tangible with excitement.<p>

"Aww, I missed the best part!" Heisuke pouted sorely.

Kawa glanced at the crowd beyond them and rolled her eyes, "When the _ground_ trembled? I swear if there's another body-slam from those two, there'll be a _new_ fault line!" She scoffed.

Why men enjoyed seeing wrestlers –especially sumo—beat each other into the ground and in some instances beat them bloody was beyond her. She supposed it was one of the snags of being a different gender…

"Don't knock it 'til you see it, princess." Souji jibed at her right, poking her cheek, smirking when she shooed his hand off.

* * *

><p>"So why aren't you with <em>them?<em>" Ibuki asked, watching her swing her katana out sharply as if to lash out, pulling her arm back.

Kawa puffed her cheeks out, "Toshi made me stay behind because they got orders to head to the Imperial Palace. Gods _know_ those misogynistic meatheads at Aizu would have a field day if they saw me with the others, a woman in the Roshigumi… A She-Wolf." She huffed and flicked her wrist to sheath her katana, trudging to sit with him on the steps. "Why didn't _you_ go? Noone's stoppin' you, and I'm sure Kondou-san wouldn't have minded another sword." She returned.

He blinked at her question and looked away with a huff, brow slightly furrowing. "I… I don't even have a uniform coat, and it's not like Hijikata-san would appreciate it; Serizawa-san would just laugh." He defended rather weakly, perking her ears.

She noted the uneasy glint in his orange eyes and exhaled, lightly punching his shoulder. "Spill."

"O-ow, Kawa-chan! What d'ya mean, 'spill'?" He declared, looking at her in confusion.

She gave him a knowing look. "Why do you resist picking up the sword? Saitou-kun's already put you in training, and you've got enough balls to stick it out in an argument, before getting clocked at least. I wanna know." She elaborated patiently.

Ibuki quieted as he pondered on her words, looking away with a reflexive rub of the back of his neck. "I don't know what it is, really… Maybe it's because I don't wanna end up like my dad. He sold the family armor to try and get himself outta debt, even though he died and left the debt behind." He mused with a strangely melancholic expression on his face.

"Wait a second, _you_ were born into a warrior family? And you _never_ said anything!" Kawa barked, jaw slightly slack as she quickly pieced it together.

"W-well it's not like I'm proud of it! Ya don't see me throwin' my status around…" He said annoyedly.

Quieting, she looked away with a scoff, smiling a little. "At least you can say you can be proud of something. I never knew my dad; he left us before I was born. Mum provided for us as best she could until she died when I was eighteen…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "Even because of that, because people called me names and said I was a 'worthless stray', I picked up the sword and decided to prove everyone wrong."

"You decided to fight because you found what you wanted to live for most." Ibuki mused quietly.

Kawa nodded, exhaling and smiling at him. "I think I understand things, now. When you find what you want to live for, it'll be something you'd do anything for. Even if you have to fight a hundred ronin at once, or even die, you'll be able to pick up the sword."

Ibuki held her confident gray gaze a moment longer before looking away with a slight smile. "Ya make it sound so easy." He mused.

Kawa sighed and cuffed him, straightening to bounce off the steps. "Maybe Souji was right about you bein' deadweight…" She teased.

"O-oi, Kawa-chan!" Ibuki barked indignantly, making her laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: tbh Kawa's comment towards the sumo match is a reflection of my own views towards it. aside from the fact that the dress code **SRSLY** needs to give those guys boxers instead of those folded diapers.. -_shudders_- anyway, sorry for the short chap. there's some action in the next two chapters so i guess you could say this is a prologue (as mentioned in ch.9's author note).

thanks **Captaintsukiko34** for reviewing! (:


	11. XI

**_XI_**

* * *

><p>"I figured he would try and pull something one day soon, but then he ran off with the <em>Ochimizu<em>…" Toshi shook his head.

Heisuke was the first to ask, "Got any ideas, Hijikata-san? We need to figure out where he went, don't we?"

"Considerin' things, I'd happily send out everyone to look for Niimi-san. But, since this involves _that medicine_, we can only send out those of us that're aware of it." Toshi lamented flatly.

"True enough. Luckily he didn't take the men he used the medicine and experimented on." San'nan-san chimed.

Sano reasoned, "So that means that if he don't continue with the experiments, we won't hear of any more trouble from him, right?"

"But wouldn't that man take whatever's necessary to sell the _Ochimizu?_" Souji asked of the room at large.

Kawa huffed, "Knowing the spineless wuss he is, it _shouldn't_ take long to find his slimy trail."

Clearing his throat, Kondou earned the attention of the room to himself, "So in short, finding Niimi-san is our top priority. Be more vigilant in your patrols!"

"**Sir**!"

* * *

><p>"I guess we were right, ne?"<p>

She looked back at the crowd, namely the white-haired corpse the two men were inspecting. She nodded. "Yeah, spot on. Good eye, Saitou-kun." She smiled lightly at her friend.

"Thank Souji. Come on, we need to report this to Hijikata-san." He nodded back, turning to lead the way back to the compound with the couple shortly following.

"You're sure he was a Rasetsu?" Toshi asked the trio once they returned, violet stare focused namely on the blue-eyed captain.

Saitou nodded, "Positive. I believe the experiment backfired and given the Rasetsu most likely got loose, Niimi-san cut him down."

"So what's the plan, Hijikata-san?" Souji wondered as he and Kawa sat to the side, looking at their vice-commander.

"_Fukuchou!_" All four perked up, and when said man beckoned the investigator enter, Yamazaki sat present. "The inspectors just informed me that they saw a man who looked like Niimi-san going by the alias Tanaka Iori enter a high-end restaurant called Yamao in Gion-Shinchi."

Toshi looked at the trio, "are you three up for this?"

"_Hai._"

"'Course."

"You know it."

"It would get too cramped if all of us were to apprehend him inside, so it'll just be us five." Toshi reasoned.

"Right," Saitou nodded.

Kawa smirked at her '_brother'_, "I like those odds _much_ better."

"Let's just get this over with, ne? C'mon, princess." Souji said as he straightened, helping her up by the hand.

::::::::lDl::::::::

She had half a right mind to slap her forehead at his actions, deadpanning when he stormed into the restaurant and demanded the host tell him which room Tanaka Iori was in. _Geez, Toshi_…

"This'll take forever, y'know~," he sang as he slipped past him; she shook her head and followed quickly.

At least a dozen or so complaints came from the other customers in the restaurant as the couple threw open doors to the rooms at random, continuing until they reached a room in particular that was darkened.  
><em><br>Bingo_.

"H-Hijikata!" Nearly jumping a foot in the air, Niimi blanched at the sight of the quartet.

"Found ya," Souji hummed with a cold smirk on his face.

Toshi glowered at the surprised traitor, "Just what're you doin' in a place like this, Niimi-san?"

"W-what're you doing here! I-if something happened to me, you know S-Serizawa-sensei will let you have it!" Niimi warned as he scrambled back and away from the quartet, backing himself into the far wall.

"'_Serizawa-sensei will'_, will he?" Toshi drawled sardonically, fighting a grim smirk.

Souji bit out, "Don't tell me Serizawa-san ordered ya to sell _that medicine_ to national loyalists."

"Who're these dogs?" One of the two ronin he'd been negotiating with demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Shinsengumi." Niimi spat.

"Mibu Wolves!?" The second ronin exclaimed as he also hopped up, preparing to draw his sword.

Without giving the man time to blink, Souji's katana punctured his throat, surprising him; Souji's smirk broadened. "Ne, why rush to your death?" He drawled.

"Bastard…" The first ronin lunged, seeking to avenge his comrade that had fallen to the floor.

Lashing out swiftly, Kawa watched the first ronin drop to the floor, blood pooling from the deep gash she'd given to his chest. "_Pathetic_."

"Y-you damn fools can't ever hope to understand the current political situation! You won't get off easy if you try to hurt me!" Niimi cried desperately, visibly shrinking away as the head of the quartet approached him, kicking aside his untouched tray of food.

Toshi scoffed, "Is that _all_ you have to say?" He could swear time froze for a millisecond when Niimi swiftly pulled a familiar red vial from his robes and downed it; he bit out an oath and quickly drew his sword, bringing it up to strike.

Niimi grinned maniacally as his countenance changed to snow-white hair and gleaming red eyes as he blocked him, knocking him back.

"Crap." Kawa hissed, perking up as Saitou bolted past her to attack, sending a round of fury-swipes at the Rasetsu who dodged each with ease until one seemed to catch him right between the eyes.

Souji swore under his breath when the caught Niimi faded from sight, looking up when seeing a hint of movement. "Hajime-kun, **move**!" He barked as his friend bounced back to land expertly and draw his short sword, rushing forward to slash at the monster only to be blocked effortlessly.

Niimi grinned again and forcefully yanked the brunette down by his right arm, preparing to deal a blow.

Kawa snarled as she slashed sharply at where his head was, twisting on her heel when their foe disappeared, lifting her katana defensively as he reappeared in the middle of the room.

"You're all too slow! Your movements are as clumsy as a child's!" Niimi sneered at them.

"So you kept your sanity even _after_ transforming." Toshi growled as he extended his arm infront of her while Souji stood at her back.

"Remember that I said '_you wouldn't get off easy_' if you tried to hurt me." The Rasetsu hummed.

Souji grumbled, "This bites; it's like he's stronger even though there's four of us against just him. This's _so_ not cool."

Niimi scoffed, "This's the power of the Rasetsu! The new era will belong to whoever owns this medicine! Choshu, Satsuma, and Tosa too… everyone desperately wanted it!"

"Then who the hell did you sell it to?" Toshi demanded coldly.

"Those two men had a highly-interesting proposal, but thanks to you pack of wolves, that's a thing of the past!" Niimi answered.

Souji patted her shoulder lightly just as he and Toshi shared a curt nod, both of them plus Saitou converging on Niimi at once.

Reacting at the drop of a hat, Niimi plowed a fist into Saitou's left cheek and delivered a sharp kick to both Souji and Toshi, sending all three men flying.

Wincing slightly as all three men were knocked out of the fight, Kawa looked from Saitou to Souji and Toshi who had both hit the wall behind her, then at Niimi as he laughed.

"So what'll you do, girl? I doubt even **you** could kill me, the worthless stray you are!" Niimi jeered, grinning dauntingly at the woman.

Tightening her fingers' grip on the hilt of her katana, Kawa huffed. "You're not the one I want to kill, but even so…" She lunged, katana clashing sharply with his short sword and she pressed her weight onto the blades, sparks flying. "I _never_ liked ya." She headbutted his forehead sharply, bouncing back when he shoved her away, her head slightly spinning.

"You insolent bitch!" Niimi snarled, bolting forward, swinging at her and sending her on the defense as she blocked his swipes, catching him on one particular swing meant for her torso.

Kawa shoved him off, grunting as she lashed out and cut into his jugular, surprising him; blood flew as she panted slightly and exclaimed, "**Now**!"

A katana's blade rammed into the Rasetsu's chest from behind, making more blood fly.

Toshi yanked the blade out and let the monster hit the floor, panting slightly as he glared at the dead Niimi.

"Toshi," she touched his shoulder gently, making him scowl fiercely at her for a moment that seemed to last forever.

He noted the blood on her cheek and some on her _yukata_ as his mind reeled from having cut down the monster, her placating gray eyes… He closed his eyes and lowered his gaze as his eyes opened, staring at the crimson staining the floor. "You're not hurt." He mused, his words more of a statement than a question.

Kawa nodded, looking at the blood and sighing. "No, I'm fine." She replied.

Toshi exhaled steadily and looked at her again, a slight smile forming. "Good. D'you have any idea how reckless you were? I've never seen anyone _headbutt_ a monster before… But you did well… She-Wolf." He smirked a little at the new nickname.

Blinking once, Kawa looked away with a humble smile, scoffing. "Shaddup."

* * *

><p>Toshi winced slightly, scowling at her, "My ribs don't hurt as much as earlier…"<p>

"Well it's better to be patched up than to _die_ because of your pride." Kawa scolded, finished with tying his bandaged ribs and pulling back, crossing her arms.

Given out of the five of them, she and Yamazaki were unscathed, so they had set to patching up the trio once returning to the compound. Yamazaki had already helped Saitou nurse his cracked jaw, whereas Kawa was tending to both Toshi and Souji, having told Yamazaki to get some rest and shooed Saitou back to his room.

Souji hummed from his spot seated on her futon, "Ne, ya might wanna listen to her, or the princess will brain ya good, Hijikata-san." He said with a smirk, green eyes amused.

Toshi shot him a glare which he ignored, exhaling and looking away. "Put you two together and you're both so _annoying_…" He groused, shrugging his _yukata_ back on, straightening to leave her room.

Kawa followed him, handing him his swords. "You're welcome." She smiled lightly when he took his belongings back.

"Don't patronize me…" Toshi grumbled, pouting as she giggled, and quieting as he smiled slightly at her. "You really _do_ act like a brat sister, y'know." He mused, perking her ears.

Feeling her cheeks burn a little, Kawa smiled wryly, glancing away. "You think?" She asked.

"You've come this far so I'm pretty sure noone would think to consider you less than what you are." Toshi tousled her hair reflexively, letting her shake him off, before he turned to head back to his room. "Sleep well, She-Wolf." He added.

Closing her door, Kawa shook her head, smiling thoughtfully at his leave. "Just as much as _he_ acts like a dummy big brother." She murmured, exhaling and looking at the last man present in her room. "He's always such a friggin' enigma." She declared.

"Ain't he always?" Souji rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from her, as he sighed and lounged on her futon, arms folding behind his head. "Might be too _dangerous_ fer me to head back to my room, y'know…" He mused.

Placing her fists at her sides, Kawa made a face. "You're a strong swordsman, you can handle it." She reasoned.

"Ya just bandaged my ribs _and_ mended my arm; I'd be walkin' around half-dead!" Souji protested knowingly.

"Then sleep on the floor like a good _cat_." Kawa deadpanned, shuffling to extend her hand to him as she stood at his left. "Come on, I need sleep."

"But **Kawa**…!" Souji whined, looking up at her and giving his cutest pout.

Valiantly keeping a straight face, Kawa exhaled. "You're being ridiculous." She took his hand, making to pull him up when instead he tugged and pulled her down, making her yelp. "S-Souji!" She barked.

Souji smiled triumphantly at pulling her onto him, snickering at her flustered expression, her pink cheeks. "Did I mention how badass ya looked earlier?" He hummed, green eyes glittering, as he smiled at her.

"Not in so many words…" Kawa began to answer when he kissed her, gasping slightly; her face heated up at not only being kissed by the handsome samurai but also that she was technically in his lap, and she tried to pull away to berate him for being so forward when instead of pulling out of his hold, she flopped back onto the mattress with an _'oof'_.

Souji sweatdropped, smirking playfully at her out-of-sorts position, leaning over her to kiss her forehead, making her blink in surprise. He chuckled at her expression that distinctly reminded him of a surprised cat, green eyes soft. "I won't take it from ya unless y'want me to. Should know by now that I'm not one of those guys." He assured calmly.

Recognizing that he was indeed being honest, Kawa's shoulders slumped and she sighed, nodding. She sat up slightly to stroke his cheek, smiling when he took her hand, kissing him chastely. "You're a lunkhead sometimes… But I love that about you." She smiled at him, gray eyes meeting his green warmly from beneath her brow.

Souji smiled what one could believe was a true smile, and he brushed her bangs back. "Love you too." He kissed her deeply, making her blush, before her arms slid around his neck as she reciprocated warmly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: now whether Souji and Kawa _DID IT_, i'll leave that up for **you** to decide~ ;P elsewise, the fic's winding down, kiddies. major thanks to **hineko** and **Captaintsukiko34** for reviewing, i'm very grateful for that. you two made my day, so thanks! (:


	12. XII

* the grand finale! i just wanted to let you guys know... **i**. **regret**. **NOTHING**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XII<strong>_

* * *

><p>The soft hum of air catching her katana's downward strike did little to ease her mind.<p>

'_We'll execute the job tomorrow_.'

The swordswoman lightened her grip on the hilt, exhaling and looking down at the sunlight glinting off the blade. _Even though I should feel overjoyed about getting rid of that man, for some reason I don't. It's not like I feel sympathy towards him; what's there to be sympathetic for?_

Her brow furrowed slightly and she swiftly lashed out to the left, maneuvering the weapon in her grip so the blade was held defensively infront of her with the tip slightly tilted.  
><em><br>No, Toshi's right. This has to be done!_

"Howcome ya look scary when y'practice, princess?" His familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Closing her eyes momentarily, muscles relaxing from the tightness caused by her stance, she flicked her wrist and sheathed her katana, a soft '_clink_' sounding when metal met wood.

She mildly looked to see he had been watching her practice and she hummed softly, smiling a little. "Like _you_ don't look intimidating during practice, too." She returned.

Souji caught the last hints of what appeared to be hesitation ebbing away in her gray eyes; he crossed his arms absently. "You weren't intendin' to pull back, were you? About what was said at the meeting." He asked.

Surprise quickly changing places with that determination he liked most, Kawa shook her head. "No." She answered.

* * *

><p>The rain had died down considerably during their dinner.<p>

A ruse at best, she figured, to make it so that man wouldn't suspect what was going to come to him later on… She could only hope to God that it worked.

Having been seated with Souji, Saitou and Ibuki, Kawa couldn't fight off the little nagging feeling called unease that was mostly steered at the bluenette.  
>With the mental preparations she'd done prior to the evening, the swordswoman had nearly forgotten about Ibuki.<p>

What would he do? He wouldn't be spared, she knew that; as much as it made her heart sink just a smidge, she knew that if Serizawa was killed, Ibuki would most likely share the same fate.  
><em><br>Ibuki-kun… Idiot, why didn't you stay at the compound?_ She mentally cursed.

"…In that case, I'll head back, too." Toshi's voice stirred her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see he sported a blank mask.

Souji voiced his agreement, "Same here."

Nodding slightly, Kawa chimed, "Might as well."

"I'll go too." San'nan-san said as he stood shortly after his fellow vice-commander, the couple straightening only seconds after to start walking out of the room.

"You stay behind; finish enjoyin' your meal." Serizawa said, perking her ears, glancing at Ibuki as said boy was rushing to finish his food, earning a confused look from him.

Heisuke piped up when the bluenette started to protest, "Ne why not listen to 'im on that, Ryunosuke? S' rare we get ta eat this fancy so eat up!"

"Heisuke's right, and anyway, ya got clearance from Serizawa-san!" Shinpachi chimed.

"Man the fort for me, Nagakura-kun." Said man said to the brunette.

Shinpachi nodded, "Right!"

Kawa glanced back at the remaining men, meeting Kondou's light brown eyes momentarily; she offered a small shrug and turned her head to follow the others.

::::::::lDl::::::::

'_Frankly, I never wanted you to stain your hands with the blood of that man. But I know you don't like being left out of the loop… I won't deny that I don't want you held responsible for this.'_

_'I know you're against it, letting a woman, your friend, have blood on her hands. But I didn't follow you into this life_ _**blindly**__, Toshi; I knew there would be blood… To have someone stand in the way of your dream, of the dream __**we've**__ come this far for, it's something I can't forgive. I won't forgive __**anyone**__ who stands in our way!_'

Kawa's shoulders tensed, muscles binding and tightening inside her limbs, as she stood across from him, watching as he tentatively reached for the door handle, a hard glint in his violet eyes. Her fingers fastened tightly on the hilt of her katana, and if she let go, she would imagine she'd hear her knuckles crack pretty loud.

Toshi slid the door open slowly at first before throwing it open sharply just as Souji and San'nan-san (who'd been stationed at the opposite end of the room) followed suit; four sets of eyes sharpened alertly at the room.

"I'd been wondering when you'd come; took ya long enough!" Serizawa Kamo drawled lowly.

Lightning danced across the night sky just as its light highlighted the sharp side of his katana, and the dead woman that had been felled, crimson staining the front of her robe.

Kawa's eyes tightened and she shot a glare at the older samurai, instinctively drawing her katana just as her three comrades did the same.

"Serizawa-san, you've done enough damage. For the Shinsengumi's sake, you're gonna have to die." Toshi stated coldly.

Serizawa huffed, aiming his sword at the head of his assassination pack with a mirthless smirk, "And you seriously think you can kill me? You're joking!" He scoffed.

Toshi snapped back, "I'd never draw my sword just to kid around! I'll commit _any_ crime for the sake of the Shinsengumi… I'll even become an _oni_ straight from hell." He also raised his blade, both his gaze and the katana in his grasp placing emphasis to his words.

A cold smile split across his face. "Really now? Do you believe you can be a real _oni_…? Well aren't you **arrogant**!" He swung his blade down, the smile taking hold of his usually-scowling mouth, sparks flying when his opponent caught the descending blade quickly.

Toshi gritted his teeth and shoved him off only to be on the defense, countering and repeating the process for what felt like hours, doing his damnedest to not get cut or let the man deter his attention away from his threat.

"**SERIZAWA-SAN**!" Life almost froze inside the room at hearing the desperate cry from the courtyard.

Kawa jerked her stare to the courtyard to see Inoue-san strong-arming a squirming and protesting Ibuki, and she swore. "_You fool!_" She hissed, glaring even as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach.  
><em><br>Gods, why did he have to come!? _

"L-Let go of me!" Ibuki shouted.

"_Bakkero!_ Ibuki, why'd you come here!?" Toshi bit out angrily from the ongoing brawl, violet eyes flashing.

"Don't do this, please! He's fighting an illness!" Ibuki cried even as he struggled closer, dragging his senior in his wake who had clung to his waist.

Serizawa snarled as he slammed his blade down rather sharply onto his enemy, being caught on reflex by the younger man.

"_So what!_ All of us… we've all made our choices! _There's no turning back!_" Toshi shouted, shoving him off roughly and slashing at his chest, instead dealing a gash to his left arm he'd brought up.

"You stupid mutt!" Serizawa spat annoyedly, glaring from his bleeding forearm to the bluenette in question, reaching inside his robes to withdraw a familiar vial of red.

"Well _damn_…" Kawa grumbled, gritting her teeth as the trio surrounding that man watched him down the medicine in what felt like slow-motion.

Souji huffed, "This's gonna make it a **bigger** pain in the ass…"

A rumbling laugh escaped the newly-transformed Rasetsu, even as he chucked the vial and sent it flying out into the rain. Red eyes glinting with renewed vigor, Serizawa turned his sights on the older Hijikata. "Not gonna attack, then…? Let me do the _honors!_" He swung down hard on his enemy's blade, sending him flying back.

"Toshi!" Kawa exclaimed as San'nan-san was also deflected and sent flying into the yard, watching the behemoth monster step out into the courtyard towards Heisuke and Ibuki, before she rushed to help her '_brother_' to his feet.

"…The idea of a miserable wretch like **you** savin' my life makes me sick!" Serizawa snarled, making her look to see he was holding Ibuki up by the tight grip he had on his throat.

"Ryunosuke!" Heisuke exclaimed, perking up as Sano bolted forward to ram his spear's blade into the Rasetsu.

Serizawa punted the oncoming blade away with his katana, right foot kicking the man's gut sharply and sending him flying back.

"Sano!" Kawa barked as she had helped Toshi up, perking up as Souji sprinted past her to slash at Serizawa, his katana missing as the man blocked his attack, plowing his foot into his gut and knocking him away. "**NO**!" She barreled forward at top speed.

"**Yasakawa**!" Toshi shouted, watching as she hurtled into the monster Serizawa had become, making him skid into the wet grass and fumble slightly before he swung down on her.

A loud _'klang_' rang out as Kawa caught his blade sharply; she swiftly disengaged the blades, right foot swinging to kick him hard in the groin.

Ibuki yelped slightly as he was let go when the Rasetsu snarled in pain and dropped him; he started scrambling away before looking back, "Kawa-chan!" He barked.

"You damn bitch… You'll pay!" Serizawa thundered as he lashed out viciously at her, teeth bared as she dodged in time and he swung out again, narrowly missing her head when the woman dropped back, katana bared.

Adrenaline fueling her actions ontop of her outrage towards that man, Kawa smirked coldly. "You've stood in our way for too long, you rotten dog… It's my utmost _pleasure_ to kill you!" She snarled as she lunged sharply, slashing at his gut and bouncing out of the way of his rebuttal, twisting on her heel to strike again, sparks flying from the locked blades.

Serizawa shoved her off, sending her on the defense for another few strikes before his left leg shot out to connect with her gut, sending her flying.

Kawa could swear the wind had been knocked out of her with his kick, perking up as he rushed her; she sent her own kick careening into his groin a second time, scrambling to her feet. Panting, she glared at the hurting beast, rushing forward to slash viciously at his vitals, driving him back.

"**Bitch**!" Serizawa snarled, catching her blade on one particular jab and punting her katana out of her grasp, right foot sailing to hit her in the belly and send her flying.

"**Kawa-chan**!" Ibuki cried, perking up as two blurs of red and violet zipped past him.

Two sickening _'squelches_' sounded, making the Rasetsu halt in mid-advance on the meddlesome woman; rubbing her head gingerly, Kawa looked at what had stopped him in surprise.

"**_Get the hell away from her_**." Toshi and Souji growled in unison, the former's blade having rammed into the monster's chest whereas the latter's blade had punctured where his right lung was from the front.

"This is for the best… Well done." Serizawa rasped, and with both men's withdrawal of their respective blades, he fell back, landing with a loud '_thud_' on the wet grass.

Toshi panted slightly and scowled at the dead man, looking over at the woman he'd protected. "Yasakawa…" He began, perking up as she latched onto the neck of Souji when he'd also said her name; and for the first time in a long time, he heard a sniffle come from her. He quieted and looked away with a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in.

Souji held her tight, curling his fingers in her hair. Normally he disliked seeing her cry, but after what she had done, what had befallen _all_ of them, he couldn't really blame her. So instead of trying to get her to stop the tears, he let her hug him and further stain his rain-spattered clothes.

Kawa clung to the brunette even as everyone came forward, rubbing her nose gingerly and resting her head on his shoulder after sheathing her katana.

"We still need to look for Ibuki-kun, don't we?" San'nan-san asked quietly, breaching the silence that had entered to stand amongst the group, earning a wince from Heisuke.

Souji huffed, "Don't you mean '_kill him'?_"

Kawa winced, releasing a shaky sigh. "Do we have to?" She asked softly.

"Yasakawa, you'll be staying behind with me. Saitou and Shinpachi will be returning soon, if they're not already back." Toshi ordered, perking her ears.

"But _Toshi!_" Kawa began to protest.

"Don't fret, Yasakawa-kun; we'll find him." San'nan-san quieted her, watching her gray eyes look at his own hazel eyes with concern clouding her gaze.

Looking away, Kawa nodded. She looked at Souji as if saying '_go easy on him_', before squaring her shoulders and leaving the group to favor going back to her room.

* * *

><p>Souji elbowed her as the group was coming on the main street. "Still mad?" He asked.<p>

Kawa gauged his quirked brow, his green eyes that held true curiosity, and she felt her shoulders slump. She exhaled and reflexively took his hand, squeezing. "No. Can't stay mad at you for long." She admitted, smiling a little at him.

The brunette's expression lightened; he squeezed back. "'Kay. Y'know ya had me worried the other night, fighting the way y'did… But I'll bite, I'm glad you're alright." He mused quietly, perking her ears.

"Souji…" Feeling her cheeks heat up a smidge, the swordswoman looked away briefly, humbly; she smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately. "You're sweet… for a kitty." Her smile turned cheeky.

Eyebrow twitching slightly, Souji exhaled through his nostrils and released her hand in favor of pulling her into a head-lock, making her squeak, dragging her along even as she squirmed. "Y'know, ya make it hard for a guy to actually express his relief for yer well-being…" He lamented.

"I-it's not like ya do it freely! L-let go, Souji!" Kawa whined, trying to get free.

Saitou shook his head from walking near the couple, exhaling. "To think you two would be so open about your feelings in broad daylight…" He said, deadpanning.

"**BITE ME**!" Said couple barked in chorus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: weeeeell... not much to put! just some notes~

* i would firstly like to thank both **hineko** and **Captaintsukiko34** for voicing their feedback for today. i couldn't have gotten off my lazy ass to finish this if i didn't see you two had reviewed.. so from the bottom of me heart, thanks~. (;

* _**THERE WILL** **BE A SEQUEL**!_ i haven't really decided on a title for the sequel yet, buuuut i **AM** covering the _Shinsengumi Kitan_ season, complete with the two OVAs that tie in with the episodes of said season. soo get psyched, people!

also if anyone's interested, i posted a bio for Kawa on my indie-blog. just go to: **shewolf-of-mibu [**.] **tumblr [**.] **com**. so yeah, this's your humble author wishing you guys a good evening/ morning/ whatever! later! - _Sarudoshi_


End file.
